


For Her...

by tayryn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 33,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Olivia, I would do anything, endure anything, to keep you safe, and out of danger.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDuchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDuchess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [For Queen, for Country, for Her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/583179) by [LadyDuchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDuchess/pseuds/LadyDuchess). 



> Thanks go to:
> 
> LadyDuchess, for so graciously letting me highjack her fic, and run with it!!  
> Persiflage, for her wonderful beta, as always!  
> And to Wolfsbride, for being a sounding board!

Bond’s eyes dropped to the red folder Mallory pushed across the desk at him; his face devoid of emotion.

“So, 007, are you ready to get back to work?”

“With pleasure, M,” Bond replied in a rough voice. It felt strange calling anyone but her ‘M’. “With pleasure.”

Mallory nodded. “Good,” he said, then motioned to one of the chairs.

Bond picked up the folder, then sat, and listened as Mallory explained what the assignment would entail.

“Are you certain you’re up for this? You don’t need more time?” Mallory asked once he was finished with the briefing.

“I’m quite certain, sir.”

“Very well,” Mallory responded. “Report to Q branch for your documentation, and equipment.”

James nodded as he got to his feet, then made his way across the office. Reaching the door, Bond suddenly stopped, and turned slowly to look at Mallory.

“Something on your mind, Bond?” Mallory asked.

“A little over two weeks ago, when we first met, you asked me why I didn’t stay dead?”

Mallory nodded. “Yes.”

“I never did answer you.”

“No, you didn’t.”

Bond smiled sadly, his gaze dropping for a moment, before he lifted it again, and met Mallory’s gaze directly. “For Queen, for country,” he paused, “and more importantly, for her.”

Mallory regarded him for several moments before nodding slowly. “I knew she was sentimental about you, but I did not see the full picture, did I?”

“No, sir,” James replied quietly. “I only tell you this, because I wanted to thank you for protecting her that day in the courtroom, for taking that bullet for her. I will never be able to repay you for that.”

Gareth nodded again, then held Bond’s steady gaze. “You’re in love with her.”

It was a statement, not a question.

“Yes,” James said, his voice cracking slightly, and closed his eyes as he composed himself. His acknowledgement of his feelings for Olivia, his M, to a man he barely knew, was as much of a surprise to him as it appeared to be to Mallory, especially as he had never told her.

“Are you sure you’re ready to return to active duty, 007?” Mallory asked, once more, concern in his voice.

James opened his eyes, and nodded. “Yes, sir. I just needed to thank you for protecting her,” he said, then turned to open the door.

“And Bond…” Mallory spoke up just before the door opened.

Bond turned, his hand on the doorknob, to look at his new boss.

“Tell her I hope she recovers quickly.”

A small smile tugged at the corner of James’ lips, and his eyebrow quirked up in amusement. He wasn’t surprised that Mallory knew. “Yes, sir,” he said, then opened the door, and walked out.

**~*007*~**

Standing in the doorway, James stared at the woman curled up asleep on the sofa under the window. 

Unable to stay away from her any longer - the six weeks they’d been apart had been long enough - James removed his shoes, then padded quietly across the room, and knelt before the sofa.

She was curled up on her right side, her right arm bent beneath her head, her fingers curled in her hair. Her left arm tucked against her chest, her hand resting under her chin.

‘So beautiful,’ he thought, as he reached out, and caressed her cheek with the backs of his fingers, his touch light as a feather. He did not want to wake her, but he needed to touch her. If only to reassure himself once more, that she was indeed alive; that chilling moment when she’d died in his arms, still haunting him.

She stirred, and sleepily mumbled his name. Her eyes fluttered open, and a small smile graced her face. “Hi,” she whispered.

“Hi,” he whispered back. “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Olivia shook her head. “It’s all right,” she replied, and lifted her left hand to cup his cheek, and tugged him closer.

Their lips met in a sweet kiss.

“I’ve missed you,” James murmured against her lips, before pulling back to look at her.

“And I you,” Olivia said, caressing his cheek as she gazed into his eyes.

He nuzzled into her touch, and asked, “How are you feeling?”

“Sore,” she answered, and he frowned. She reached up to cup his cheek. “I’m healing, James, it just takes time.”

James brought his hand up to caress the left side of her body, coming to rest on her hip over the gunshot wound inflicted on her by one of Silva’s men. “How well I know.”

Olivia chuckled softly, and nodded. “Otherwise, I am well.” She stroked her thumb over his lips. “Better now that I know you’re back safely.”

James smiled, leaning in to kiss her again, slipping his tongue into her mouth when her lips parted beneath his. He kissed her deeply for several minutes before easing his mouth from hers to trail his lips along her jaw.

She gasped when he licked the sensitive spot behind her ear, then took her earlobe between his teeth, nibbling gently. Her hand dropped from his cheek to his shoulder, her fingers curling in his shirt.

James smiled, feeling her pulse quicken beneath his lips.

“James…” she moaned, pulling back to meet his eyes. She tugged on his shirt.

Without saying a word, James rose, and joined her on the sofa.

“Better,” she murmured, and shifted into his arms, entwining her legs with his.

“Much,” James agreed, enjoying the feeling of her body all along his, her breasts pillowing against his chest. He cupped the side of her face, and leaned in to brush his lips over hers. “Where’s Kincade?” he asked, realizing he’d not seen the old gamekeeper around anywhere.

“He went into town for some supplies.”

“So we actually have the place to ourselves?” James arched an inquisitive eyebrow. 

“Mmhmm…” Olivia hummed. “Why? What do you have in mind?” she asked, an elegant eyebrow rising in imitation of his.

James grinned, and shifted his leg, pressing it firmly between her thighs as he captured her mouth with his, kissing her passionately.

Olivia moaned, and rocked against his leg.

“I thought we’d indulge in a little snogging,” James told her softly, in between kisses.

She smiled against his lips, then slipped a hand between their bodies to cup his hardening cock. “Is that all you want to do? Snog a little?”

“No,” he groaned, as she continued fondling him gently. “But you’re not fully healed.” His hand slid down to caress the healing injury.

Olivia gave him a tender smile, and squeezed his cock. “I’m healed enough.”

James slid his hand from her hip to cover her hand over his cock, holding it against him but stopping her from stroking him. “I want you fully healed before we make love. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“James…”

“Olivia…” he cut her off with another kiss. “Do you want to talk or…” he nipped her bottom lip.

She kissed him.

James chuckled.

“Oh shut up,” she murmured, flexing her fingers against his prick, and deepening the kiss.

Their hands roamed, caressing, fondling, and exploring each other’s bodies, as their mouths journeyed as well, kissing, nibbling, and tasting each other in ways which, until now, had been forbidden to them.

Soft contented sighs filled the room, mixed with low moans, deep grunts, and surprised gasps of each other’s names.

There was no battle for dominance, no fighting for control, just a simple give and take in equal measure, both of them revelling in their mutual desire for each other, and their freedom to express it.

As they continued to make out, James eventually found himself sprawled beneath Olivia on the sofa, her body stretched out over his. She pulled her mouth from his, and smiled down at him, a beatific smile that took James’ breath away, and sent a jolt straight to his cock, causing it to harden further.

Her smile grew, and she pressed herself more firmly against him. “It’s been a long time since I’ve necked on the couch with a boy,” she told him, her voice laced with affection.

“I’m hardly a boy,” James pointed out, his hands curling around the cheeks of her arse, and pulling her harder against him.

“Mmm…you are…” she hummed, and circled her hips. “You’re my boy. My 007…” she ducked her head to kiss him, “…my James.”

James nodded. “I am yours, yes.” He slipped his hands beneath her blouse, which he’d untucked earlier, and stroked the smooth, bare skin of her back. “God, Olivia…” He pulled her closer. “I want you so much,” he murmured, and kissed her deeply.

“I want you too,” Olivia responded, her fingers sliding into his hair. “James… make love to me.”

His hand drifted down to caress her hip. “But - ”

“I’m all right, James, I promise…” She rocked her pussy against his prick. “And I will be even better once we’re both naked, and your cock is buried deep inside me. We’ve waited so long. Let’s not wait any longer.”

James groaned, then sat them up, his mouth crashing against hers, kissing her hungrily. He swung his legs off the couch, and holding her tightly against him, stood, and began to walk across the room.

No sooner had he crossed the threshold into the hall when his mobile phone began to ring.

“No…” Olivia whimpered, and buried her face in his shoulder, as he turned, and strode back into the living room, over to the chair where he’d dropped his jacket. Setting her down on her feet, he reached into his jacket pocket for his phone, and answered the call.

“Bond.”

Olivia remained close, her arms wrapped loosely around him, looking up at him in concern, watching as an angry cloud passed over his face.

“Son of a… are you certain?” he swore. “Damn it, Bill, how did we miss this?”

She watched a deep scowl appear as he listened to Tanner on the other end of the call, and was suddenly very worried.

“Right,” Bond said, annoyance in his voice. “No! I’ll get her out myself.”

Olivia felt his body tense.

“That wasn’t my fault,” he growled between clenched teeth. “Six should have sent back up regardless…” He shook his head, frustration. “Bill! Bill!!” James yelled into the phone. “None of that matters now!”

She rubbed his back, the worry growing.

“All right, thank you,” James responded in a quieter voice, and she felt his body relax somewhat. “No, I have that already,” he said, and she watched a smile touch his lips. “My gut told me to be prepared for anything. I’ll be in touch, Bill, once I get her to a safe place.”

Bond ended the call.

“What is it?” Olivia asked softly.

James wrapped his arm around her, pressing his lips to her forehead, and spoke in a low voice, “We need to go.”


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia gazed out the window, staring unseeingly at the passing countryside.

_“We need to go,” James said in a quiet voice against her forehead._

_Olivia stepped back, and looked up at him._

_“What?” Olivia asked, knowing she need not ask more than that._

_“We need to go,” he repeated, turning away from her to grab his jacket. “And we need to go now.”_

_“James.”_

_“Olivia, please. We don’t have time. I promise I’ll tell you once we’re on the move.”_

“Tell me,” she said softly, breaking the silence in the SUV.

“Silva’s children are out for revenge.”

“His… children?” She lifted her head from the window, snapping it around to look at him.

James sighed. “They claim to be his children, yes.”

“And they’re coming after us?”

“Yes,” James replied.

“How did they know I was still alive?”

“I don’t know,” he answered tersely. “I made certain there was no paper trail, not even an electronic one. Tanner did not even know until he called, although Mallory guessed.”

Her brow furrowed at that.

“So where are we going this time?” she asked a few moments later.

“At present, Inverness Airport.”

“And from there?”

“The States.”

“Why the U.S.?”

“Because this time, we’re not doing this alone,” he answered.

“Mr. Leiter,” she stated.

“Yeah.”

Olivia nodded, then regarded him thoughtfully. “James, I don’t - ”

“Look in the glove box,” he interrupted her.

She opened the compartment, reached inside, and pulled out the contents. She looked over at James. “When?”

“Once I knew you were going to be all right,” James told her.

A smile graced her lips. “Always prepared, 007?”

“Yes, ma’am. Just as you trained me to be,” he replied, shooting her a quick grin.

Olivia slipped the passports into her purse, and closed the glove box. “Why the U.S., James?” she asked again, hoping for a little more information. 

“I’m hoping it’s a move they won’t anticipate,” he answered.

“And once we get there?”

“I’m hoping Tanner will have some more information for us,” James said. “He has Boy Won - ”

“James!”

He made a face, and rolled his eyes. “Tanner has Q and his team of geeks digging around to find out more about these two.”

“Are we certain Silva actually fathered these children?”

James shook his head. “Tanner’s still trying to confirm it.”

“If he is, then who is their mother?”

“We don’t know yet,” James told her. “Tanner is wondering if perhaps it was Severine.”

“Do you think Tanner’s right in his assumption?”

James shrugged. 

“Care to be a little more specific?”

“The kids would only be in their early teens if Severine was their mother, unless she and Silva were together while he was still with Six,” he said. “Which is possible; she’d been with him for quite a while. Long enough to be afraid of him.”

Olivia simply nodded, recalling James’ report. She knew Silva had shot Severine, and while he hadn’t said anything, or put it in the report he’d filed, Olivia knew James had had sex with the younger woman. She tamped down the sudden, surprising flash of jealousy.

It’d been part of his job, she told herself, knowing that better than anyone, having been a Double-0 herself. It did not stop the uncomfortable feeling deep in the pit of her stomach, however. It never did.

“It was just sex, Olivia.” His quiet voice broke into her thoughts. “She meant nothing to me.”

“Yes she did.” She’d watched his face when he’d given his report just after bringing Silva in; had seen the look in his eyes. He felt guilty over her death.

“Not in the way you’re thinking,” he remarked, and looked over at her, holding her gaze for several seconds.

“Perhaps not, but you feel guilty anyway, and you shouldn’t.”

“I am partly to blame.”

“No. You’re not. Silva is. And you know as well as I do, that Silva would have shot her regardless of whether you’d slept with her or not. He was twisted, James.”

James nodded sadly, but Olivia knew the guilt was still there.

For all that James was a killer - downright cold-hearted at times - he drew the line at killing innocent women and children. He obviously felt this Severine fell into the innocent category. At the very least, Olivia surmised, she was a victim.

Olivia reached out, and covered his hand with hers where it rested on the gear stick. A few moments later, James lifted his hand from the stick, and turned it under hers, lacing their fingers together, and drawing their joined hands into his lap.

They drove in silence for several kilometres before she spoke again.

“Will Mr. Leiter help us?”

“Yeah.”

“Does he know we’re coming?”

“Not yet,” James answered, shooting her a quick grin.

Olivia chuckled, then turned to look out the window once more.

**~*007*~**

“Olivia…”

Her eyes fluttered open at the soft call of her name, and the light touch of James’ fingers on her cheek.

“Are we here?”

James nodded.

Olivia straightened up in the seat as James opened the glove box, and pulled out a small leather pouch. “What’s that?”

James unzipped the pouch, and showed her the contents.

“Nice,” she said. “What is the key for?”

“Locker at Dulles,” James replied. “We’re going to need actual money when we get to the States.”

She watched as he removed the key from the pouch, pocketed it, then pulled out the other items: ID and credit cards to match the alias on his passport, and slipped them in his wallet.

“Are you ready?” he asked, and Olivia nodded.

James leaned in, and gave her a quick kiss. “We’re going to be all right. I promise. I won’t let anything happen to you… not this time.”

She cupped his cheek, and smiled at him. “I know, James. I trust you.”


	3. Chapter 3

James’ eyes darted around the dimly lit cabin.

“Relax, James.”

“I’ll relax when I know you’re somewhere safe,” James said, quietly so as not to disturb the other passengers as he turned to look at the woman beside him.

“I am somewhere safe,” she told him, placing her hand on his arm. “I’m with you.”

“If that were true, you wouldn’t be nursing a gunshot wound,” he replied with a frown.

“James,” she sighed, and shook her head.

“I know, I know,” he responded, then reached up to cup her cheek. “You keep telling me it wasn’t my fault, but the fact is, while I may not have been the one to pull the trigger, I am the one who dragged you out to the middle of nowhere with no back up.”

“If I recall correctly, I was the one who said it should just be the two of us,” she pointed out.

“Olivia…”

“James, stop. We’re never going to agree about this,” Olivia said. “Suffice it to say, we were both idiots for rushing off into the wilds of Scotland without a proper plan, and without backup.”

“That’s true.”

“So please stop blaming yourself.”

“I’ll try.”

“That’s all I ask.” Olivia smiled tenderly at him, then turned her face into his palm to muffle the yawn that suddenly escaped her.

“You should try to get some rest,” James suggested. “We’ve still got at least nine hours before we land at Dulles.”

“You should try as well.”

He nodded, and as Olivia reclined her seat fully, James reached up to press the call button. 

“What are you doing?”

Before he could answer, a flight attendant appeared. “Yes, sir?”

“Can we get a couple of pillows and blankets please?”

“Of course, sir. I’ll be right back with those.” She gave him a large smile.

“Thank you,” James replied, and as the attendant walked away toward the front of the plane, he reached up again, this time to turn off the overhead lights, then reclined his seat along side Olivia’s.

The flight attendant returned moments later. “Here you are, sir. The pillows and blankets for you and your mother.”

“My wife,” James corrected the young woman.

“My apologies,” she replied.

“Thank you.” James took the items from her.

“You’re welcome, sir,” the young lady said, then walked away.

James placed the pillows behind their heads, then shook out the blankets and covered them both.

Having lifted the arm rest out of the way the moment they’d sat down, Olivia shifted onto her side, and cuddled up against James beneath the blankets, laying her head on his shoulder.

“Your wife?”

James smiled at the softly asked question, as he closed his eyes, and wrapped his arm around her. He pressed his lips into her hair. “My wife.”

**~*007*~**

“What is our plan of attack?” Olivia asked, glancing around the busy airport as James fished the locker key out of his trouser pocket, then used it to open the locker.

“Well, first, I thought we’d do a little shopping,” James answered. “I don’t know about you, but I could use a change of clothes.”

Olivia nodded. “A shower would be nice as well.”

“Yes it would,” he agreed, as he began to pull items out of the locker.

“What do you have in there?” she asked, stepping closer to peer inside.

James shifted over slightly to give her a better view. “The money I told you about, some ID, and a few other odds and ends that might come in handy for our stay here.”

“How long do you plan on our being here?”

“I don’t know,” he answered honestly, meeting her eyes. “All depends on how long it takes us to find Silva’s brats.”

“You never told me just what they threatened, or how,” Olivia remarked, watching as he stuffed a wad of bills into his pocket.

“They threatened to kill you,” he told her, then looked back to what he was doing.

“I gathered that much. What else?”

James sighed as he closed the locker, then met her eyes. “Mallory received an email with a video attached.”

“You’ve seen it,” she said quietly, “haven’t you?”

“Yeah,” he replied. “Tanner sent it to me. I watched it on the plane while you were asleep.”

“Show me.”

James shook his head, and she could see that he was clearly troubled by the images he’d seen.

She laid her hand on his chest, and stepped closer. “James. Show me,” she repeated quietly.

He sighed. “I will. Just not here, all right? Can you wait until we get to Felix’s?”

Olivia looked steadily at him for several seconds, then nodded. “All right. But I won’t forget, if that’s what you’re hoping.”

James chuckled at that, and slipped his arm around her shoulders, drawing her closer. “I know you won’t, and I promise I will show it to you.”

“Good. I’m not made of glass, James. I won’t break,” she told him, rubbing her hand over his chest.

“I know. I just…” He shrugged helplessly.

“I know,” she said with a smile. “I feel the same way.”

His eyes grew soft, and he ducked his head to kiss her gently.

“Let’s get out of here,” James said, then kissed her again before straightening up.

Olivia nodded, and slipping her arm through his, they made their way out of the airport.

**~*007*~**

James rapped his knuckles against the door again.

A few moments later, the sound of locks being released could be heard, and then the door opened to reveal a rather annoyed Felix.

“James?” His expression quickly changed to one of surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“Good to see you too, Felix,” James said with a smirk. “May we come in?”

Felix’s gaze shifted to Olivia. “I take it this isn’t a social call?”

“No.” James shook his head. “I wish it were.”

Felix stepped aside, and gestured for them to enter. “Come on in.”

“Thank you, Mr. Leiter,” Olivia said, as she walked past him into his house.

“Ma’am.” Leiter inclined his head.

“Thanks, Felix.” James gave him a quick pat on the shoulder as he followed Olivia inside.

“Can I get either of you anything?” Felix asked, once he’d locked his door, then moved past them to lead them to his living room. “Water, soda, tea or coffee?”

“Nothing for me, thank you,” Olivia replied, as she sat down on the sofa.

“Me either,” James told him, dropping down beside Olivia.

Felix nodded, then perched on the arm of his chair, and looked at them expectantly. “So…?”

“We need your help,” James began without preamble.

“Hold on a moment, brother,” Felix said, holding up his hand to stop James. “That part I’ve already figured out, but before you go any further, why don’t you introduce me to the lady.”

James released a sigh, then flinched when Olivia elbowed him in the side. “Sorry. Olivia, this is Felix,” he told her, then looked at the other man. “Felix, this is Olivia… M.”

“M? You don’t mean…” Felix’s eyes widened slightly. “M?”

James grinned at the hint of awe in his friend’s voice that he tried, but failed to hide, and nodded. “Yeah.”

Felix rose from his perch. “It’s a genuine pleasure to meet you, ma’am,” he said, holding his hand out to her.

“Likewise, Mr. Leiter,” Olivia replied, placing her hand in his, and shaking it. “James has told me quite a few stories about you.”

James grinned at the flush that stole up his friend’s neck and face, which deepened when Olivia chuckled softly.

Felix cleared his throat, and released her hand, then returned to his seat on the arm of the chair. “Okay, so fill me in.”

**~*007*~**

“You still haven’t shown me that video.”

“I know.”

“I want to see it.”

“I know.”

“James - ”

A deep sigh echoed the small room. “Tomorrow,” he said quietly. “I’ll show you tomorrow.”

“You promised.”

“I know. Tomorrow, please, Olivia.”

She lifted her head from his shoulder. “What about it has you so spooked, James? I’ve been threatened many times over the years, why is this time different?”

He reached up to cup her cheek, his thumb brushing over her lips, and drew her closer, kissing her softly. “This is why,” he whispered against her lips, then kissed her again.

“James…” she murmured, holding his steady gaze when their lips finally parted.

“Tomorrow, after we’ve had a good night’s sleep, I’ll show you.”

After several minutes, she nodded.

“Thank you.”

She smiled, then settled back into his arms. “Do you think Mr. Leiter will be able to find out anything useful?”

“I do. Both Felix and Tanner will, and then we’ll be able to come up with a plan.”

“I hope so,” she said with a yawn.

“They will.”

“This is not how I imagined sharing a bed with you for the first time would be,” she told him a few moments later, her voice hushed.

“Thought about that a lot?”

“You have no idea.”

He pulled her closer. “Oh, I might have some.”


	4. Chapter 4

James’ eyes snapped open, and he sat up like a shot, reaching for the gun he did not have.

He looked around in confusion for just a moment, before remembering he was in Felix’s spare room. He scrubbed his hand over his face, trying to banish the disturbing images of the nightmare from his mind, and willed his heart to stop its frantic beating.

Surprised his sudden movement hadn’t woken Olivia, James glanced down beside him, and felt a momentary flash of panic, when he discovered he was alone in the bed. Deciding she’d simply got up to use the loo, and had not been taken from him during the night, James decided to go in search of something to eat, his stomach growling its approval.

Slipping out of the bed, he reached for his mobile, only to discover it was no longer on the night table where he’d left it.

“Shit!” he swore, and left the small bedroom, wearing only his pyjama trousers, and quickly made his way to the living room.

He stopped in the doorway.

He was too late.

Olivia was sitting on the sofa, his mobile in her hands, and a horrified expression on her face. As if sensing he was in the room with her, Olivia looked up at him, her eyes wide. “Oh god, James!”

James padded quietly across the room, and knelt before her. Taking the phone from her, he stopped the video, then tossed it onto the cushion beside her, and then took her hands in his.

“That was…” She closed her eyes, and shook her head, unable to finish the sentence.

“Yes,” James agreed when her voice trailed off. “It was.”

“I’m sorry now I didn’t wait,” she told him, opening her eyes, then muttered, “Christ, I’m getting soft.”

“If you are, then I am too,” James said. “It’s a disturbing video, Olivia. One that would make even the hardest person flinch.”

She nodded sadly. “We can’t take this threat lightly, can we? Even though they’re so young?”

“No, we can’t, and we aren’t. That’s why I brought you to the States. I’m hoping this will buy us some time to gather some proper intel, so that we don’t fuck things up like we did with Silva.”

“We didn’t - ”

“Yes, Olivia, we did,” he interrupted her. “We underestimated him, and just how hell bent on getting revenge against you he was, and because of that a lot of innocent people died.” He let go of her hand, and reached up to cup her cheek. “And you were almost killed as well. I won’t let that happen again. Not this time. Not now.”

“…James…” Olivia whispered, and he saw some of the anguish leave her eyes in favour of another emotion, one he was becoming very accustomed to seeing in her gaze. She mirrored his touch, her free hand cradling the side of his face, as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

They shared several soft kisses, James easing his lips from hers, once he felt most of the tension leave her body. He looked steadily into her eyes. “I promise,” he vowed quietly.

“I know,” she replied, and leaned her forehead against his. “When this is all over, what do you say we disappear? Just the two of us?”

James smiled. “Sounds like a good plan to me.”

“Someplace warm,” Olivia told him.

He chuckled softly, and nodded his head against hers. “And secluded.”

Olivia lifted her head, and looked at him, one eyebrow arched inquisitively. “Secluded?”

James nodded. “We’re going to need our privacy,” he replied, and smiled when a light blush coloured her cheeks. Slipping his arms around her, James placed his hands on the curve of her arse, and drew her to the edge of the seat. He shuffled closer, between her legs, then covered her mouth with his, kissing her deeply.

Olivia moaned, and hooked her legs around the backs of his thighs, as she responded to his kiss.

He smiled against her lips when he felt her fingers slide into his hair, and press her body more firmly against his.

They pulled apart at the sound of a throat being indelicately cleared, and turned to find Felix regarding them with a bemused smile on his face. “I could have sworn I gave you two a room.”

“Sorry, Felix, we got a little carried away,” James apologized to his friend.

“My apologies as well, Mr. Leiter,” Olivia said, as she removed her legs from around James, and sat back on the couch. “It’s entirely my fault.”

“I doubt that very much, ma’am.”

“She’s right, it is her fault,” James said, as he got to his feet.

“A gentleman wouldn’t have agreed so quickly,” Olivia pointed out.

“I’ve never claimed to be a gentleman,” he responded, as he sat down on the sofa beside her, grabbing his phone so he wouldn’t sit on it.

“How well I know,” Olivia quipped, slipping her arm through his, and leaning against him.

James chuckled, and saw his friend shake his head in amusement, as he crossed the room, and sat down in the chair across from them.

“I take it you showed her the video,” Felix said, nodding to the phone.

James and Olivia exchanged glances. “Yes,” James answered.

“That was horrifying,” Olivia said quietly, a small shudder passing through her.

“Yes it was,” Felix agreed.

“You showed him?” Olivia pulled away from James to look at him. “Before you showed me?”

“Yes. I was hoping his team of geniuses could help Boy Wonderless figure out where it originated,” he told her, then sighed at the look she was giving him. “Olivia, it was late, and we needed our sleep. Look how you reacted to seeing it this morning,” he pointed out. “Now imagine what your reaction would have been last night, with less sleep and jet lag.”

She nodded slowly, then leaned back against him. “Were you able to find out anything, Mr. Leiter?”

“Sadly, not much in that area. They’re still trying to pinpoint the source, but they have managed to narrow it down to somewhere in London,” Felix replied.

“You’re right, that’s not much,” Olivia said.

“What else have they found out?” Bond asked.

Felix shook his head. “Nothing.”

James swore. “What the hell have they been doing then?”

“James…”

He frowned. “No, Olivia. This is ridiculous. Q is supposed to be a computer genius, but for all his talk, I’ve yet to see any real proof of that. And with the combined resources of Six and the CIA, they should have been able to do more than narrow it down to London. Fuck, I could have found that information out on my own.”

Olivia patted his arm. “I’m just as frustrated as you, James, but getting angry won’t solve anything.”

“I know it won’t,” James said, as he slumped back against the sofa, with a growl.

“I’m worried as well, James,” she told him quietly.

He tilted his head to look at her, and his gaze softened. “I know you are.”

Before he could reply, his phone rang. “Bond,” he answered. “What?” He lowered the phone, and looked at Felix. “Is your laptop handy?”

Felix nodded, getting to his feet. He hurried out of the room.

“James?”

“It’s Bill,” James told her, then gave her a small smile. “He says hello.”

Olivia chuckled, but was prevented from replying as Felix returned with his computer. He sat it on the coffee table, then joined them on the sofa, sitting beside James.

“Okay, we’re ready, Bill,” James spoke into the phone. “Wait! I’m going to put you on speaker.” He pushed the appropriate button on the phone, then placed it on the coffee table beside the laptop. “Go ahead, Bill.”

_“All right. I’m forwarding an email to Mr. Leiter, which we received a short while ago. It contains a file that will only open with a password, and Q’s been unable to decrypt it.”_

“Of course not,” James mumbled, then frowned when Olivia slapped his arm.

“Here’s the email,” Felix said, pointing at the screen.

_“Q believes there might be some kind of trace on it to find out where you are.”_

“I’d be disappointed if there wasn’t,” James remarked, then glanced at Felix. “It’s your computer, so your call.”

“Well, as you’ve pointed out, we’re lacking in intel,” Felix replied, and opened the email.

Olivia read the email aloud, then gave James a curious look. “You know the answer?”

He nodded and clicked the link, which opened another window with a prompt for the password. He keyed it in, and the screen shifted.

“If there were any doubts Silva was their father, I think we can safely put them to rest,” Olivia said, staring at the image on the screen.

A young man and woman stood side by side, looking straight into the camera; their resemblance to the now dead Silva was unmistakable.

James nodded his agreement as a video began to play.

“Good day, Mr. Bond,” the young man began in a slightly accented voice. “My name is Mariano Rodriguez, and this is my twin sister, Kasandra. We wanted you to know who we were before we kill you. You and that old woman. You killed our father, Mr. Bond, and for that, you will die a most painful death.”

“Cocky little things,” James commented.

“We are aware that MI6’s Q branch, and the CIA’s DS&T division are trying to determine our location. In the interest of saving time, we will simply tell you where we are. With apologies to those two fine agencies, we are not in London as you were no doubt informed.”

James glanced at Olivia, flashing her an ‘I told you so’ look.

She rolled her eyes at him, and shook her head.

“You know where we are, Mr. Bond,” the young woman took over speaking. “You’ve already been a guest here, so please consider this your invitation to return. We know you’ve fled to the United States like the coward you are, and have brought that old woman with you, however, we do hope you will accept our gracious invitation to return.”

“If you want to insure the old biddy’s life,” Mariano resumed speaking, “You **will** accept, Mr. Bond. You have seventy-two hours from the moment this video ends, to get here, and do bring the old bitch with you. If you don’t show, the threat in the first video will seem like a dream compared to the devastation we’ll wreak upon your precious London until you surrender yourselves to us.”

“We’ll be waiting,” they said together.

The screen faded to black.

There was silence in the room for several moments.

_“Well that was…”_ Bill’s voice came over the phone’s speaker.

“Yeah,” Felix agreed.

_“James, if you want to email back the password for the video, Q will get to work on determining where it came from.”_

“No need, Bill, but thanks. I know where they are,” James told him. “I’ll be in touch soon though.”

_“Are you sure?”_

“Yeah, thanks, Bill,” James answered, then disconnected the call.

“So where are they?” Felix asked.

“Silva’s island,” Olivia answered.

“Convenient,” Felix remarked. “Sounds like a perfect set up to me.”

“It is a set up,” James said.

“When are we leaving?”

James turned to look at Olivia. “ **We** aren’t,” he told her. “I’m leaving tomorrow. You’re staying here.”

Her eyes narrowed.


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia shifted away from James as she continued to glare at him.

“I don’t believe I heard you correctly.”

“You’re not coming,” he repeated.

“Uhm…” Felix quickly got to his feet. “I’m gonna go…” he made a beeline for the front door, “get us some breakfast.” He finished, grabbing his jacket off the hook by the door, and quickly making his escape.

“I **am** coming,” Olivia told him in a low voice.

“No you’re not,” James said, reaching out to take her hand, sighing when she crossed her arms instead, and dropped his hand onto the sofa cushion.

“Yes, 007, I am.”

His eyes flashed at her. “Christ, Olivia, do you honestly think I want you anywhere else but by my side? That I want to fight this fight without you?” he asked in a voice tinged with a mix of hurt and anger, then stood and began to pace. “My god, I want nothing more than that. I know you’re more than capable, and that you used to be a Double-0, but you’re not fully healed, Olivia, so I can’t take that chance. I can’t risk your safety, your life, just to keep you with me.”

James stopped, and turned to look at her.

“I need to know you are somewhere safe so I can be what I need to be to deal with this; to become what you’ve trained me to be.”

“And that is?” she asked in a whisper.

“Your blunt instrument,” he said simply, no emotion in his voice.

Olivia bowed her head, and closed her eyes. Hearing James call himself that, using her angry words from so long ago, made her heart ache. It pained her to admit it, but he was right. She was not one hundred percent, and would simply slow him down.

She slowly nodded, and raised her head.

When she met his eyes again, she could see that he had seen her acceptance.

He walked back over, and knelt before her as he had earlier. He took one of her hands in his, and cupped her cheek with the other. “Thank you.”

Olivia tugged her hand free, and grasped his face with both hands. “I want you to swear to me that you won’t take any unnecessary risks, and that you will come back to me.”

“I swear,” James promised her. “And when this is all over we’ll run away together as planned.”

“I like that idea,” Olivia said with a watery smile, as she drew him close. She closed the distance between them, and pressed her lips to his in a tender kiss.

“Someplace warm,” James murmured into the kiss.

Olivia chuckled, and nodded as she leaned back to smile at him. “And secluded.”

“Most definitely,” he agreed, then kissed her again.

She combed her fingers through his short hair as the kiss deepened, his tongue meeting hers in an intimate dance, moaning softly as he pressed closer. She could feel him growing hard against her, and felt a rush of arousal pass through her. “James…”

James broke off the kiss, and met her eyes; his dark with desire. Without saying a word, he gave her a slight nod, slipped his arms around her, and pulled her hard against him. Her legs wrapped around him, and he carefully got to his feet, then slowly crossed the living room.

“Does this mean you guys aren’t hungry?”

James stopped, and they both turned to see Felix standing just inside the front door, a grin on his face, holding up a couple of bags.

“I got bagels and cream cheese,” he told them, then held up the tray in his other hand. “And coffee.”

Olivia looked at James, and brushed her lips against his. “Let me down,” she said softly, unwrapping her legs from around his waist, and held on to his shoulders as he set her down on her feet with a sigh. “That sounds lovely, Mr. Leiter, thank you.”

Returning to the sofa, she and James sat down, as Felix placed the coffee and bag of food on the table, then sat across from them once again.

“Dig in,” he said, reaching for a coffee. “I wasn’t sure how you take it, so they’re all black. Cream, milk, sugar and sweetener are there.” He gestured to the pile in the fourth well of the tray. “And I got several different bagels, and a couple different cream cheeses.”

James reached for one of the bags, and tore it open, revealing a dozen bagels, then did the same with the other bag containing three small tubs of cream cheese. He lifted each tub, reading out the flavours for Olivia.

She chose the cheese she wanted, then reached for one of the bagels.

“Here, ma’am.” Felix handed her a plastic knife.

“Thank you.”

They ate quietly for several minutes; James and Felix helping themselves to three bagels each, Olivia satisfying herself with one and a few stolen bites from James’ third one.

“So, what did you decide?” Felix asked, leaning back in the chair, and sipping his coffee once he’d had his fill.

“As much as it galls me to say it, I won’t be going,” Olivia answered, curling her feet up beneath her as she leaned against James and sipped her coffee.

“She’s still recovering from being shot at Skyfall,” James told Felix. “Is there somewhere safe you can take her?”

Felix nodded. “I know a few places.”

“Official or unofficial?” James asked.

“Both,” Felix answered with a grin.

Olivia felt James’ eyes on her, and gave him a reassuring smile. She wasn’t going to fight him on this. Not now.

“So how were you thinking of doing this?” Felix inquired.

James shook his head. “I’ve not given it that much thought yet. All I know is that I want to do it as quietly as possible; perhaps gain an advantage somehow.”

“Unless that’s exactly what they expect you to do,” Olivia offered.

“She’s got a point,” Felix said.

“And they’re expecting the two of us.” Olivia pointed out.

“They have to know I’m not going to bring you,” James replied, covering her hand with his, and squeezing gently. He turned to Felix. “That’s why it is imperative the place you find for her is off the grid, and very safe.”

“It will be,” the other man promised.

James nodded.

“What is your instinct telling you?” Olivia asked softly.

“To grab you and make a run for it.”

“James…”

He sighed, then continued in a low voice, “What I would really like to do is just drop a bomb on the island, and have done with it.”

“If only it were that simple.”

“Yeah.”

Olivia sat up, and turned to face James. “You always go into any mission with a basic plan,” she told him, “and inevitably, you end up flying by the seat of your pants, and somehow you always come out triumphant. Trust your instincts, 007. They’ve never let you down before.”

He smiled at her.

“I mean it, James. Stop over-thinking this. Come up with a basic plan, and just go with it. That is what works best for you.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied quietly.

She leaned in, and gave him a quick kiss. “I’m going to take a shower, then get dressed. I will leave you two to figure this out. When I return I expect you to have come up with something.”

“Yes, ma’am,” James repeated, his smile growing.

She glanced at Felix.

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, and tossed off a smart salute.

She chuckled as she stood, then walked out of the room. 

**~*007*~**

“You’ve got it bad, brother.”

James turned to look at Felix once Olivia was out of sight, and nodded.

“I never would have figured it.”

“Why?”

“She’s a beautiful woman, just…” his voice trailed off.

“Just?”

“I would not have thought her your type,” Felix told him truthfully.

“She’s always been my type. All the others weren’t. They were simply diversions.”

“And Vesper?” Felix asked quietly.

James sighed, and sat back against the couch. “I did care about her,” he admitted. “And I think, if we’d had time, perhaps something might have come of it, but…”

“But what?”

“I quickly realized, what attracted me to her was that she reminded me of M… Olivia,” Bond told him. “Of what Olivia would have been like at that age, and I realized I was using her as a substitute because I could not have the woman I really wanted.”

“You’re in love with her?” Felix tilted his head towards the bedrooms.

James nodded. “Yes. I have been for a long time.”

“I hope once you get this threat taken care of, James, that you both have a long, happy life together.”

“Thanks, Felix.”

Felix smiled. “With that in mind, let’s get busy, and come up with a plan to insure that happens for you both.”

James nodded.

**~*007*~**

James made his way down the short hall to the bedroom he was sharing with Olivia, and smiled when he saw the door was open just a crack. He pushed the bedroom door open, and entered the room.

He stopped dead; groaning softly as he felt his cock twitch at the sight that greeted him.

Olivia.

In nothing but a pair of simple black, cotton knickers.

He quietly closed the door, and leaned back against it.

James swallowed hard as she turned slightly to pick her bra up from the bed, a heavy breast swinging into view.

His cock hardened fully.

“Were you and Felix able to come up with something?”

James groaned.


	6. Chapter 6

At James’ low groan, Olivia looked back over her shoulder at him. “James?”

He did not reply, and she felt her heart quicken at the hungry look in his eyes when he pushed himself away from the door, and quickly strode over to her.

Before she could utter another word, James spun her around to face him, grasped her upper arms, and pulled her hard against him, his mouth crashing down on hers. She moaned as he kissed her deeply, his tongue plundering her mouth, stroking and tangling with her tongue, as he held her body close to his. Her hands clutched at his chest, her wrists tangled in the straps of her bra.

She was panting softly when he broke off the kiss and sat down on the edge of the bed – she had not realized he’d turned them as they kissed - then drew her close to stand between his legs.

His eyes, dark and full of desire, stared up at her as he tugged her bra off her wrists, and tossed it aside. Her heart began to race under her rapidly rising and falling chest, as he dropped his gaze to her breasts, and she found herself biting her bottom lip.

Olivia wasn’t afraid of being naked in front of James. She was proud of her body, and was still in good shape for a woman her age, but she had been, quite honestly, a little worried about James’ reaction to seeing her nude the first time; given their age difference, she was uncertain if he would still find her, with her wrinkles and less than perfectly firm skin, attractive and desirable.

She glanced down, and seeing the very prominent bulge in his pyjama bottoms, she quickly realized that worry was no longer one she needed to concern herself with.

A soft gasp escaped her when he brought his hands up to cup her breasts, then leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss to each nipple, before burying his face between the full mounds. His thumbs rubbed her nipples as he peppered the smooth skin between her breasts with soft, open-mouthed kisses.

“James…” she moaned softly, slipping her fingers into his hair as he began to slowly nibble the underside of her left breast, kissing and licking the heavy globe until he could take her nipple in his mouth. She arched into him, her fingers curling in his short hair, holding him to her breast.

A soft whimper escaped her when his hands dropped from her breasts to her hips, and he pushed her away. Before she could complain though, he closed his legs and drew her close once more so that she was kneeling on the bed, straddling his thighs. Olivia murmured her approval, and rocked against his straining erection, feeling her pussy swell and grow damp. She wrapped her arms around his head, and pressed her lips into his hair, whispering his name.

His hands closed around her breasts again, and he lifted the right one to his waiting mouth, taking her nipple between his teeth; biting gently and tugging on the hard tip before sucking it into his mouth.

Her head fell back, as she revelled in his attention, and she pressed closer, grinding her sex against his cock. He growled around her nipple, and bit the sensitive flesh a little harder in response. 

“Yes…” she hissed, when he moved to her left breast, licking her nipple several times, then closing his lips around it.

Several moments later, she grasped his face in her hands, and pulled his mouth from her breast, lowering her lips to his with a murmur of his name, kissing him voraciously. As they kissed, Olivia felt James’ right hand snake around her waist to rest on her lower back, the other between her shoulder blades, holding her close as he lay back on the bed, and shuffled towards the middle.

Olivia broke off the kiss to smile down at him as she stretched her legs out on either side him, pressing her hips firmly against his, groaning when his cock nestled between the lips of her pussy through their clothes.

“Christ, Olivia…I want you so much,” he told her, his hands sliding down her back, and into her knickers to cup the bare cheeks of her arse. He pulled her closer as he thrust up beneath her.

“Oh god…” she moaned, her arms slipping beneath him to curl around his shoulders as she began to rock against him. Her mouth sought his, and she kissed him deeply, her tongue matching the same steady pace of their lower bodies.

Her body hummed with arousal, the pleasure coursing through her as they continued to move against each other, and she came without warning, her orgasm rushing through her in a sudden fierce wave.

“Mmm… oh, James…” Olivia gasped against his lips, then raised her head to look at him through hooded eyes. “I want you inside me,” she told him, sliding her arm out from beneath him as she shifted her body slightly off his, and slipped her hand between their bodies, and into his pyjama trousers, wrapping her fingers around his thick shaft.

“Yes!” He thrust into her hand as she stroked him. “Fuck! Olivia, please…” he begged her, pulling one hand out of her knickers to push at his pyjama bottoms.

No sooner had he got his trousers pushed down to his thighs, there was a knock on the bedroom door. 

Olivia buried her face in his shoulder with a whimper, as James cursed under his breath.

“Shower’s all yours, James.” Felix’s voice came through the door.

James closed his eyes. “Thanks, Felix,” he called out in a rough voice.

“I even left you some hot water.”

“Thanks again.”

“Anytime,” Felix replied, and they could hear a trace of amusement in his voice, as if he was aware that he’d interrupted them.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” James swore when they heard the other man’s foot steps walk away from their room. “I’m not going to need the hot water,” he muttered as Olivia raised her head to look down at him.

“His timing could have been better,” Olivia agreed sympathetically. She could feel his body vibrating with need beneath hers, his cock throbbing in the palm of her hand.

She gave him a quick kiss, then lifted herself off him, and turned on the bed. Taking his cock in her hand once more, she lowered her head, and took him into her mouth.

“Fucking hell!” James groaned loudly.

Olivia smiled around his prick, sliding her mouth up to swirl her tongue around the head. She began to stroke his length, one hand slipping lower to cup and fondle his balls, as she worked his cock in and out of her mouth.

A mantra of curses left James’ lips, her name mingled between each one as she continued to suck his cock. His right hand came to rest on the back of her head, doing no more than threading his fingers into her hair; his other hand slipping inside her knickers to curl around the cheek of her arse.

She moaned around his prick when his fingers slipped lower, and he slid them inside her slick pussy; thrusting them in and out of her in time with the bobbing of her head.

“Christ, you’re so tight, Olivia…” James groaned, pushing his fingers deeper. “So hot… fuck I want to bury my cock inside your cunt so bad…”

Olivia grazed his cock lightly with her teeth, and he came with a loud, surprised grunt of her name, his hips bucking up under her as he spilled his cum in her mouth. She hummed her approval, and swallowed every last drop.

She eased his spent cock from her mouth, and laid it against his thigh, then rose up on her arms to smile at him. She moaned softly when he withdrew his fingers from her sex, and brought them to his mouth, cleaning her cream from the digits, then sat up, and tugged her into his embrace.

He kissed her deeply.

“Thank you,” he murmured against her lips.

“You’re welcome,” she replied. “Now go take your shower,” she told him, and slipped out of his arms, and climbed off the bed, “and let me get dressed.”

Olivia watched James tug his pyjama bottoms back up, before he stood and walked across the room to the door.

“When you’re done, you can tell me what the plan is.”

James nodded, then left the room.

Olivia sat on the edge of the bed with a deep sigh, and willed her body to calm down. She’d been on the verge of coming again - the combination of James’ gloriously large cock in her mouth, and his equally thick fingers in her pussy, almost her undoing - when he had suddenly come.

Without conscious thought, she slipped her hand between her thighs to lightly stroke her sex through her knickers. It wouldn’t take much to get herself off again, she realized, her light touch sending shivers of pleasure up through her.

Her thoughts turned to James again, and her hand stopped.

She had a good idea what James’ plan was. And she knew, without him having said a word, that he would be leaving her the following morning. Pulling her hand out from between her legs, Olivia reached for her bra, and began to dress.

With the promise of later, her arousal slowly eased. 

She had plans of her own to make.


	7. Chapter 7

James scanned the room with practiced nonchalance, his senses heightened for any possibility of danger.

“Relax, James.”

He glanced at the woman sitting beside him, and gave her a small nod. “Yes, ma’am,” he replied quietly, and willed his body to relax.

He gave up within minutes. It was no use. He would not be able to relax until he knew Olivia was safe. And that would not happen until Felix had her tucked away somewhere, and he’d taken care of the Rodriguez twins.

His eyes moved around the room once more. He, Olivia and Felix had been taken to, and left in a large reception area at CIA Headquarters, to wait for Leiter’s supervisor, who they were hoping would be willing to help them.

James looked down when he felt her hand rest on his knee, then lightly stroke his thigh.

“James,” she repeated his name softly.

James sighed.

“Relax,” she told him again, “nothing is going to happen.”

He covered her hand with his, lacing their fingers. “I know, but I can’t help worrying.”

“I know,” Olivia replied with a small smile. “Believe me, I know all too well.”

James met her eyes, and nodded slowly. If anyone would know, it would be Olivia.

The sound of approaching footsteps, heels clicking on the tile floor, drew their attention to the far door. 

James got to his feet as an older woman, dressed in a smart tailored skirt and blazer, entered the room.

A combination of training and habit, had him looking her over as she approached.

She was a handsome looking woman, James decided. Early to mid sixties with greying shoulder length hair, and was about his height - her heels giving her an added three inches, which he immediately knew she used to her advantage; Olivia had done the same thing over the years. She had a pleasant shape for a woman her age - curvy with average sized breasts, and a pair of okay legs.

As she came closer, James could see a fierce intelligence in her green eyes, which were open wide, and filled with surprise as she looked at them. They were, he decided, her best feature.

“M? M, is it really you?”

“Yes, April, it’s me,” Olivia answered, as she stood, then stepped forward to embrace the other woman.

“Oh my god! But I heard… Jackson told me… he was told you were dead, that you had been killed,” April told her, as she pulled back.

Olivia nodded. “I know. Officially, I am dead.”

James watched the other woman’s eyebrows lift in curiosity, but to her credit she refrained from asking anything more; though he could see she wanted to.

“M, you didn’t say you knew Deputy Director Harte,” Felix spoke up.

“You didn’t ask,” Olivia replied, and James smirked at the amusement he could see in her eyes. “April,” she began, and James took a step forward when she glanced at him, “This James Bond.”

“Ma’am,” James said, holding his hand out to her.

“Ah, the infamous 007,” Harte remarked with a smile, as she shook his hand. “I’m delighted to finally meet you.” She released his hand, then returned her attention to Olivia. “I gather this isn’t a social call?”

“No,” Olivia replied. “We need your help, April.”

Director Harte nodded. “Let’s go to my office.”

**~*007*~**

“So, all you’re asking me to do…?”

“Is keep her safe,” James replied, meeting Harte’s eyes, “yes.”

“Why are they so determined to kill you both?” Director Harte asked.

“I killed their father,” he said simply.

“I’m sure there’s more to it than that.”

“There is.”

Harte gave him an inquisitive look, raising a curious eyebrow.

James glanced at Olivia.

The events leading up to Skyfall, and the fallout were classified. At least, James thought to himself, the details were… or at least they were supposed to be.

“Does this have something to do with that leaked list of your agents undercover in terrorist groups, and the attack on your headquarters?”

Harte’s question brought a small smirk to James’ lips. Classified indeed.

Olivia gave him a gentle nod.

“Their father, a man named Silva, had an obsession with Olivia,” James told her.

“He was one of my agents when I was running things in Hong Kong.” Olivia took up the story. “I gave him up when the handover came. He’d grown cocky, and had started hacking into the Chinese’ system.”

“So you gave him up,” April echoed her earlier words.

“Yes,” Olivia answered. “I got six men back, and the transition happened peacefully and with no trouble.”

“Then it was worth it,” April remarked, leaning back in her chair.

“That’s what I’ve always told myself,” Olivia said quietly. “I’m not entirely certain of that now.”

Hearing the sadness in Olivia’s voice, the tinge of regret, made James want to reach out and take her hand, to offer her a measure of comfort. She had long maintained that regret was unprofessional, and for most of her career, James knew Olivia held tight to that attitude but this whole fiasco with Silva was one of the few regrets she did harbour, and it weighed heavily on her heart.

“They tortured him?”

“Yes.”

“I thought your agents carried Cyanide.”

“They did then,” Olivia told her. “And he took his. However, it did not kill him; just left him disfigured.”

“And determined to make her pay for what he perceived to be her transgressions,” James finished. “And he damn near succeeded too.”

“He obviously didn’t though.”

“No, he didn’t,” Olivia said softly, her eyes darting to James. “Thanks to James.”

“So, can you help us?” James asked.

“To keep Olivia safe? Yes.” Director Harte nodded. “We can help you.”

“Thank you, April.”

“Yes, thank you,” James echoed sincerely.

“I am afraid that is all I can do,” April told him. “We can’t get involved beyond that.”

James shook his head, and held up his hand. “That’s fine, I’m not asking for anything more than that. Keeping Olivia safe is the most important thing,” he said. “As long as I know she’s safe, then I can concentrate on neutralizing those two brats.”

“We have a number of safe houses,” Harte remarked, and met Olivia’s eyes. “You’ll be safe in one of those.”

“Thank you.”

“You don’t agree, Mr. Bond?” Harte asked, and James realized he was frowning.

“No, I don’t,” he answered honestly. “Are these safe houses in your database?”

“Yes.”

“Then no, she won’t be safe in one of them.”

“Are you implying they’ve hacked into our system?”

“If they haven’t yet, they soon will,” he replied. “They know I’ve brought Olivia to America -”

“It’s a big country,” April interrupted to point out.

“Yes, it is,” James agreed.

“And our computer system is state of the art.”

“So was ours. Silva still got in,” James responded. “The twins will have put a trace on that email they sent this morning, and they will have determined it was viewed on Felix’s computer -”

“And they’ll know he’s with the CIA,” Olivia finished.

“Yeah.”

“So what do you suggest?”

“Someplace that is not in your system, someplace off the grid.”

“I know the perfect place, James,” Felix spoke up, then looked at his superior. “It’s not an official safe house, but it is secure, and M would be very safe there.”

James watched Harte regard Felix for several moments, then turned to look at the two of them. “Your call.”

“I trust Mr. Leiter,” Olivia said.

“As do I,” James replied.

Harte returned her gaze to Felix, and nodded. “All right, Agent Leiter, I will leave this matter in your capable hands.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” Felix replied, then looked at James and Olivia, and smiled. “You’ll love it.”

Both Olivia and James nodded.

“Well then, if that’s everything -” April began.

“Actually, there is one more thing,” James said.

“Yes?” 

“Can you arrange a fast ride back to England?”


	8. Chapter 8

With one last look in the mirror, Olivia opened the bathroom door, and stepped into the bedroom she was sharing with James; delighted the new location they were staying in had an en-suite.

She turned out the light, then stopped, a frown coming to her face.

He wasn’t in the room.

He’d been there, lounging on the bed, when she’d gone into the bathroom to wash up, but now…

“So much for seducing him,” she muttered to herself, and walked over to sit on the bed with a sigh.

Olivia supposed she could go in search of him, but dressed as she was, she decided against it. Her outfit was for James’ eyes only. Besides she had a pretty good idea of where he was, and knew he would be back before too long.

With that thought in mind, she moved further on the bed, and reclined back against the pillows to wait.

**~*007*~**

The dipping of the bed woke her from the light slumber she’d fallen into, and she immediately rolled over to snuggle against the warm body that stretched out beside her.

“Sorry,” James whispered into her hair, as he slipped his arm around her. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You didn’t,” she murmured, rubbing her cheek against his chest.

“I went out to ask Felix a question, and we got talking,” he explained, as she pressed a kiss to his bare chest, but did not reply. “I did not think I would be that long,” he told her.

“It’s all right, James.” She kissed his chest again, then shifted her body on top of his, rising up just enough to look down at him in the dim light of the room. “I was simply planning to seduce you,” she told him in a low voice.

“Is that so?” he inquired, and she felt his cock twitch beneath her.

Olivia pushed herself up so that she was straddling him, her pussy sitting firmly against his rapidly hardening cock, and smiled down at him. “It is.”

“That would explain why you’re wearing my shirt, and not your pyjamas,” James remarked with a grin, sliding his hands up her bare thighs, then grasped her hips.

“Not having time to buy any lingerie, I thought you’d appreciate the gesture,” she said, leaning down to brush her lips over his in a light kiss. She rested her forehead on his, bracing herself on her arms, as she rubbed her sex lightly against his cock, moaning at the friction of his cotton pyjama bottoms against her bare pussy.

“I do,” he replied, his fingers flexing against her hips.

“Mmm… good…” she murmured, continuing to rock against him, teasing them both with the slightest of touches; feathering soft kisses to his lips with every sway of her hips.

His hands moved from her hips, slipping beneath her top to curl around the cheeks of her arse. “Fuck!” he swore, his hips hitching up against her. “You’re not wearing any knickers.”

Olivia chuckled, then groaned when he pulled her hard against him, and caught her bottom lip between his teeth. He tugged gently, then kissed her deeply, as she pressed against him, her breasts pillowing against his chest. When she felt his fingers brush against the swelling lips of her pussy, she broke off the kiss with a gasp, and sat up, tugging his hands away.

“Olivia,” James whined, then grinned when she drew his hands up to cup her breasts.

She moaned as he squeezed them, his thumbs rubbing firm circles over her nipples, causing them to peak beneath the cotton of the shirt, arching into his touch as he began to pinch and tug at her nipples through the material, the pleasure shooting straight to her core. She mirrored his touch, her fingers playing with his nipples, twisting and pinching the sensitive flesh until they were as hard as hers; scraping the tight buds lightly with her nails, smiling when he groaned and arched beneath her.

A small whimper escaped her when his hands left her breasts. “James…”

“I want to see you,” James explained, his fingers starting to unbutton his shirt. He made quick work of the buttons, and within moments he was pushing the light blue material aside so that it framed her breasts. A look of profound appreciation came over his face, and she felt his cock swell even more beneath her.

Olivia caught her bottom lip between her teeth when his hands closed around the heavy globes, the heat of his palms a delicious sensation against her peaked nipples.

“I love your breasts,” he said, his eyes shining in such obvious delight that it made her laugh softly. The smile on his face grew as he watched her breasts shake with her amusement. “They are truly magnificent,” he murmured, and at his urging, she inched forward, bringing her breasts closer to his mouth.

Olivia moaned when he lifted his head from the pillow, and took one of her nipples between his teeth. He sucked hard, and she braced herself on her elbows on either side of his head, her fingers curling in his hair, as she found herself rocking against his firm stomach, the head of his cock brushing against her arse.

“James…” she moaned, feeling her pussy swell even more, and grow wet.

She wanted him inside her. Needed him inside her.

Olivia pushed herself up on her arms, her nipple slipping from his mouth, and slid herself down his body so she could kiss him, her pussy settling against his cock once more.

“I want you,” she told him. “I want your cock inside me, James.” She thrust against him for emphasis.

James groaned his approval, and Olivia suddenly found herself on her back, his solid body covering hers as he pressed her into the mattress. He kissed her hard, almost savagely, then levered his body up off hers, scrambling off the bed to quickly remove his pyjama bottoms.

“Lube…” she told him, gesturing to the small bottle on the night table.

James picked it up, then knelt between her legs. “You don’t look like you need it,” he said, running a finger down the length of her sex, before slipping it inside her.

“Oh god…”

“You don’t feel like you need it either.” James grinned, moving the long digit in and out of her. “You’re so nice and wet, Olivia.”

She clenched around his finger when his thumb made contact with her clit, and rubbed the sensitive bundle, sending intense waves of pleasure coursing through her body.

“I want to be inside you, want my cock in your cunt so bad,” he told her, continuing to stroke her. “But before I do, there is one other thing…”

James tossed the lube up on the bed, then shifted his body down, and slipped his hands under her arse, lifting her off the mattress as he leaned over her and lowered his head.

Olivia cried out when his mouth closed over her sex, and he thrust his tongue deep inside her. Her hands clutched at the duvet beneath her, her fingers fisting in the expensive material as he licked his way up to her clit to suck firmly on the sensitive bundle.

“Ja…James…” his name escaped her on a stuttered moan, as he carefully lowered her back to the bed, his mouth never leaving her pussy, as he stretched out to continue eating her. “Fuck!” she swore when he wrapped his arms around her thighs, the fingers of his left hand holding her sex open, allowing his tongue access to more of her, as he thrust two of his right fingers deep inside her.

“So good…” James murmured against her, as he licked, sucked, and nibbled at her pussy. “Fuck, Olivia… you taste so good.” He continued to slowly slide his fingers in and out of her, while lightly nipping her clit, then laving it with his tongue. “So damn good…”

She whimpered as she felt the tension begin to coil low in her belly.

“I’ve wanted to eat you out for so long…” he said in between long, firm licks to her sex. “You have no idea how fucking long!”

“James…” Olivia whined, and tried to arch into his touch, to grind against his mouth in a bid to come, but he held her firmly in place, not allowing her any movement. “James… please…”

She felt him smile against her pussy, then cried out again when he curled his finger just right inside her, rubbing the sensitive patch within as he lashed his tongue against her clit. Her body curled up off the bed as she came, sobbing his name in the wake of her shattering climax.

Falling back against the mattress, Olivia gasped for breath, her body shuddering as the pleasure continued to pulse through her. “James…” she whispered, reaching out slip her fingers into his hair, tugging gently as he eased his fingers out of her, and continued to lick her pussy, thrusting his tongue inside her. “James. James, come here…”

He kissed her sex one last time, delving his tongue deep inside her, then crawled up over her, and settled his body against hers. He propped himself up on his elbows, and grinned down at her, his lips and chin wet with her cream. “I rather enjoyed that.”

Olivia chuckled as she wrapped her legs loosely around his, and smiled at him as she reached up to trace her fingers over his lips. “So did I,” she said, her voice low and husky with satisfaction. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he replied. “Consider yourself forewarned, I plan to go down on you as often as possible from now on.”

Olivia hummed her approval, feeling her pussy pulse at the thought of his mouth on her again.

“But right now,” he rocked against her, then glanced at the night table and then back at her. “Did you grab any condoms when you bought the lube today?”

Olivia shook her head. “I’m assuming you’ve been wearing them on your missions when you’ve needed to,” she said, and James nodded. “And your last check up?”

“Came back clean.”

Her hand cupped his cheek. “Then no. No condom. I want to just feel you, James. No barriers.” 

A tender look came to James’ face, and he ducked his head to kiss her. It was a surprisingly gentle kiss, and she moaned at tasting herself on his lips and tongue. “I want no barriers between us either,” he whispered against her lips before he deepened the kiss.

Several long moments later, James lifted his mouth from hers, then shifted his body to the side. “Here,” he held up the bottle of lube, and thumbed open the cap, “you do the honours.”

“With pleasure,” she hummed, and held her hand out to him.

He squirted a generous amount into her palm. “I do think you’re wet enough,” James told her, closing the bottle, then tossing it onto the night table, “but I don’t want to chance hurting you,” he groaned when she took him in hand, and began to slick the cool gel up and down the shaft of his cock, “as I plan to make love to you as many times as I am able tonight.”

“I very much approve of that,” Olivia told him, then firmly gripped his cock, and tugged gently. “Come here, James.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Olivia chuckled as he grinned, and moved back over her, settling himself between her thighs. She held his eyes as she brought the head of his cock to the entrance of her pussy.

“Ready?” he asked quietly.

“Yes,” she answered, her hand moving to grip his hip, then inhaled sharply as he slowly pressed his cock inside her. “Oh… god…” She’d held his prick in her palm, and in her mouth just that morning, but it had not prepared her for the overwhelming fullness she felt once he was buried to the hilt inside her. “James…”

“Are you all right?” James gazed down at her in concern.

“Mmm… oh yes,” Olivia replied breathlessly, “I am very all right.” She cupped his cheek, and stroked his lips with her thumb. “Very all right. It’s just been a while and,” her inner muscles fluttered around his cock, and she moaned softly, “you’re not a small man,” she pointed out. “Just give me a moment.”

“Of course,” he said, his eyes filled with so much tenderness, so much emotion, that her heart began to race. Olivia slid her hand into his hair, curling her fingers around the back of his head, and drew him closer, whispering against his lips, “Kiss me.”

“Happily,” James murmured, then covered her mouth with his.

She moaned softly; the kiss was so gentle, in such sharp contrast to the tension in their bodies, it brought tears to her eyes. Her lips parted from his, and she gazed up at him adoringly.

“I love you.”

Olivia’s eyes grew wide at his softly uttered words, and the tears slipped from her eyes to trickle down the sides of her face into the pillow. “I love you too.”

James’ face lit up, and he ducked his head to kiss her again. A hard, hungry, passionate kiss, that had her wanting more. She curled her right leg around his, and slid her left hand down to clutch at his hip

“Make love to me, James…” she told him, and clenched around his cock, as she rocked under him.

“With pleasure,” he replied with a grin.

Olivia moaned as James carefully withdrew his cock until just the head was still encased within her sex, then slid back inside her. “…oh god…” she hissed, her fingers flexing against his hip when he did it again, then again. “Oh, James… you feel so good…”

“So do you,” he replied in a low voice, as he began to move in a slow and steady pace. “So hot… so tight… oh fuck, Olivia…” He feathered his lips over hers. “I’ve wanted this with you for so long… you have no idea.”

“I might have some,” she retorted with a breathy chuckle, lifting her hips into his.

The grin returned to James’ face, but before he could comment, she lifted her head from the pillow, and caught his mouth in a ravenous kiss.

“No more talking,” Olivia spoke against his lips. “And no more holding back.”

“But…” James slid his hand down to caress her left thigh.

Olivia smiled. “I’m not made of glass, James.”

“No, you’re not,” he agreed, slowly moving inside her. “I want it to last a little longer.”

“We have all night, James,” she told him.

“I know, but…”

She tightened her inner muscles around his prick.

“Fuck!” James swore, his hips snapping against hers.

“Mmm… yes… just like that.”

“You don’t play fair,” he groaned.

Olivia hummed her amusement, and squeezed around him again.

“Witch,” he growled, as he pulled almost all of the way out, then pressed back inside her with agonizing slowness.

“…James…” Olivia whimpered, her left hand moving from his hip to clutch at his arse, her right foot moving restlessly against the back of his leg, as he continued to move gently in and out of her. “Now who’s not playing fair?”

He chuckled softly, making no move to hurry things along.

“Please…” 

“No. I want to make love with you, Olivia,” James told her quietly. “I don’t want to just fuck you.”

She smiled, her heart warming at the love shining through the arousal in his deep blue eyes.

He grinned. “At least not this first time.”

Olivia laughed breathlessly, then moaned as he thrust deep, stopping to circle his pelvis against hers, the pressure and friction on her clit. “Oh god…”

James shifted closer, sliding his arms beneath her, his hands curling around her shoulders, as he began to move once more, resuming his leisurely pace. He plied her face with soft kisses, returning to her mouth each time he paused in his strokes to grind his pelvis against her clit.

She writhed under him as he brought her to the edge of orgasm again, and again, each time closer than the last, until she was crying out for him to let her come, the pleasure almost too much.

“James…” Olivia begged, her nails scoring his back as she raked her fingers down his back, then up to clutch at his shoulders, and wrapped both legs around him. “James… please… I…”

She cried out when he slipped a hand between them, his fingers quickly finding and circling her clit. Olivia felt James’ body tense, his thrusts growing erratic as he began driving his cock harder and faster into her. “Yes! Yes, James!”

“Olivia…”

It was her only warning as he firmly pressed her clit between his fingers and slammed his cock into her, spilling his seed deep inside her body. She came a heartbeat later with a loud wail of his name, her orgasm ripping through her, her body tightening around his.

Olivia clung to him, whispering his name over and over as the intense sensations rolled over her again and again; James holding tightly to her as he continued to gently rock against her, prolonging their pleasure until only the occasional ripple passed through them.

Her world suddenly tilted when James rolled them over, settling on his back with her body draped over his. He slipped his hands beneath his shirt to stroke the hot, damp skin of her back, and she sighed contentedly.

“All right?” he asked quietly.

“Mmhmm…” she hummed, snuggling closer, and pressing a kiss to his chest. She felt him smile against the top of her head, and closed her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Drifting slowly towards consciousness, Olivia rolled over to snuggle with her young lover, wanting to put off fully waking up as long as possible, and enjoy the warmth of his embrace a little while longer.

Her eyes snapped open when she encountered cool sheets, and she quickly sat up.

“James?” she called out, and her heart began to pound furiously in her chest as the thought that he might have already left entered her mind.

She quickly got out of the bed, and spying his shirt hanging on the post at the end of the bed – the shirt she’d worn to seduce him – she pulled it on, and hastily buttoned it up as she hurried out of the room, praying she wasn’t too late.

Hearing voices as she stepped off the last step, she rushed into the living room just as James was zipping up his travel bag. She stopped, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she sought to catch her breath, and met his eyes. “You’re still here.”

James straightened up. “Of course I am,” he replied, walking over to her, and placing his hands on her shoulders. “I was just about to come upstairs and wake you.”

Olivia searched his eyes. “Really?” She would not have put it past him to slip out, thinking he would be doing her a favour, and somehow making it easier on her by not saying goodbye.

“Yes, really,” James said, reaching up to cup her cheek. “I did consider sneaking away,” he admitted, “but only for a second, because I knew you’d kick my arse otherwise.”

“Damn right!” Olivia told him heatedly. A small kernel of fear remained however, the same fear that had propelled her out of bed to find him. The fear that if she had not woken up when she did…

“I would not have left without saying goodbye, Olivia. I promise,” James said softly, and she knew he’d seen the flash of uncertainty in her eyes. He pulled her into his arms, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I promise,” he repeated. 

She nodded against his chest, as she wrapped her arms around him. She believed him, and yet… she couldn’t shake the chill that had enveloped her the moment she’d woken up alone in bed.

As M she’d sent James on countless assignments. Each time, she’d done so with the full knowledge that it could be his last. But it had never stopped her from sending him, or James from going; the duty each felt to serve was too strong to ignore. And each time she’d watched him leave her office, she’d been afraid that mission would be the mission he would not return to her.

This time it was different.

It was personal.

And while the feelings were the same… they were also different. They were no longer hidden, buried under a veil of professionalism, and it made the possibility of his not returning even more real, and even more frightening.

Her arms tightened around him.

This time, Olivia realized, she did not want to let James go.

“It’s going to be all right, Olivia,” James told her, his breath stirring her hair. “I promise not to take any unnecessary risks.”

She lifted her head from his chest, and looked up at him. “Who are you, and what have you done with my 007?”

James gave her a long-suffering look as he shook his head.

Olivia patted his chest, a small smile touching her lips. “It’s all right, James. I know you’re not that reckless.”

He covered her hand with his. “And I won’t be this time,” he told her. “There is too much at stake.” He lifted his hand to cup the back of her head as he lowered his mouth to hers.

Olivia moaned softly. His kiss was gentle, but the emotion behind it was so intense, it brought tears to her eyes. “James…” she whispered against his lips, then pulled back to look up at him.

“I am coming back to you, Olivia,” he swore, pulling her closer, and ducked his head to kiss her again.

The kiss was hard and hungry, and Olivia pressed her body hard against his, sliding her arms up around his neck, as she responded with equal passion.

“Yes,” Olivia’s voice was breathless but firm against his lips. “Yes you are coming back to me,” she said, kissing him again.

The world fell away as they clung to one another, pouring everything they felt for each other into the kiss; both very aware, in spite of their promises to each other, that anything could happen, and neither one wanted the other to doubt, even in the slightest, the depth of the love between them.

“James.”

They were brought out of the kiss at Felix’s soft call.

“James, the taxi’s here.”

Olivia took a deep breath. “I should be going with you,” she told him. “Not hiding out like some helpless, old woman.”

“Olivia…”

“I know, I know. I’m not helpless,” she replied with a sigh, hearing the exasperation in his voice.

“Or old,” he said.

“We’ll have to see about getting your eyes checked once this is all over.”

James rolled his eyes. “You know I want you with me, Olivia.”

Olivia nodded, but before she could respond a loud horn sounded impatiently. She closed her eyes, and bowed her head.

“James.”

“I know, Felix,” James replied softly. “Will you take my bag out, and tell the driver I’ll be right there.”

“Sure thing, brother.”

Olivia heard the other man leave, and her head snapped up. She grasped James’ face in her hands. “You were always my best agent,” she told him, her tone serious and hard. “And you are still the best agent Six has.” She looked straight into his eyes. “You do what you need to do; don’t get killed doing it, and come back to me.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Olivia stepped out of his arms. “Your cab’s waiting.”

James nodded, and grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair, and together they walked in silence down the short hall to the front door. It was wide open, and they could see Felix outside talking with the taxi driver.

She turned to face him as he slipped his jacket on. She tugged it into place, then laid her hands on his chest. “Be careful, James.”

“I will.”

Olivia nodded, then slid her hand up to cup the back of his head, pulling him down to her as she rose up on her toes.

They shared a quick, passionate kiss.

“I love you, James,” she whispered against his lips.

“I love you too, Olivia,” he whispered back, kissing her again.

They separated just as Felix trotted up the few stairs. “You’re all set, James.”

“Thank you, Felix,” James replied, grabbing the other man’s hand. “Keep her safe for me.”

“I will. You have my word,” Felix promised.

Olivia met James’ eyes again. “Go on then.”

James gave her a quick nod, then quickly made his way down the steps to the waiting taxi.

“I’ll call you when I land at Heathrow,” James called back, his hand on the open door.

“See that you do, 007,” she replied in a loud voice.

“Yes, M!” He grinned at her.

“Cheeky sod!” She couldn’t help smiling at him. “Be careful, James.”

“I will.”

Olivia watched him climb into the cab.

“He’s going to be all right.”

Olivia glanced at Felix who had moved to stand beside her on the front stoop of the house. “I know. Because if he dies, I’ll kill him,” she said, her eyes on the bright yellow taxi as it drove away.

Felix chuckled, then sobered again quickly. “He really loves you.”

“I know,” she replied softly, still watching the taxi until it turned the corner at the end of the block, and disappeared from view. She took a deep breath, then was suddenly aware she was standing outside wearing only James’ shirt, Olivia stepped back into the house. “If you’ll excuse me, Mr. Leiter, I’m going to take a shower, and get dressed.”

“Actually, before you go,” Felix said, following her into the house, closing the door behind him.

Olivia stopped, and looked back at him. “Yes?”

“How long will it take you to pack your things?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“How long will it take you to pack your things, and be ready to go?” Felix asked her again.

“Why?”

“We’re changing houses.”

“For what reason? I was under the impression this house was not an official CIA safe house. That’s why you chose it.”

“It isn’t,” Felix told her. “However, both James and I figure they’ll have someone watching the airport, and when they see that you’re not with him, it won’t take them long to trace the cab back here,” Felix explained. “So we’re moving to another house.”

“Does James know where this other house is?”

“No. He did not want to know.”

Olivia nodded. That made sense. “All right,” she said after a moment. “I can be ready in an hour, maybe a little less.”

“Good. Thank you, M.” Felix smiled. “We’ll grab something to eat on our way.”

“All right.” Olivia nodded, then walked away.

**~*007*~**

Olivia crossed the threshold into the bedroom, throwing the door closed as she hurried through the room into the bathroom, sparing the messy bed the briefest of glances. Once in the bathroom, she closed the door, and leaned back against it with a deep sigh, her eyes falling on the large bathtub against the far wall.

_“I feel so decadent,” Olivia murmured, her voice laced with humour, “taking a bath in the wee hours of the morning with my lover.”_

_“This en-suite is a nice touch,” James said. “I can’t imagine us doing this in Felix’s home.”_

_“Not with just the one loo, no.” Olivia agreed._

_James chuckled as he kissed her bare, wet shoulder. “I take it you’re pleased with Felix’s choice for a safe house, then?”_

_Olivia nodded. “I have to admit to wondering whose home it is. It’s rather posh for a safe house.”_

_“Me too.”_

_“You didn’t ask?”_

_“No.”_

_“You really do trust Mr. Leiter, don’t you?”_

_“Yes, I do.” James nodded against the side of her head. “With my life. And more importantly,” his arms tightened around her, and he drew her closer, his mouth moving to her ear, “I trust him with yours.”_

Olivia pushed herself away from the door, and walked over to the shower. She turned the water on, adjusted the temperature, then stepped back and began unbuttoning her shirt.

If James trusted Felix, then she would as well.

**~*007*~**

“It is as you figured.”

_“He is alone?”_

“Si.”

_“Find the old woman.”_

“Yes, sir.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Can I get you anything to drink, sir?”

James smiled at the stewardess, and shook his head. “No thank you.”

“Well, if you need anything, just ring.” She pointed to the call button above his head.

“I will do, thanks,” James replied, then settled back into the seat, and turned his head to look out the plane window.

_A soft moan drew his attention away from his contemplation of the scenery outside the hospital window, and he turned to see her shift in the bed. He walked over to the bed, and sat down in the chair he’d vacated a short while earlier._

_Taking her hand in his, he called her name softly, smiling when he watched her eyes flutter open._

_“About time you woke up,” he told her, his voice low, squeezing her hand gently._

_She gave him a sleepy smile, her fingers curling around his. “Wh…” she began, then began to cough._

_James quickly got to his feet, and poured her a glass of water from the pitcher on the table next to the bed, grabbed a straw and brought it to her. He slipped his hand behind her head, and brought the straw to her mouth._

_“Small sips,” he told her._

_She took one, then at his nod, took another and another._

_“Where…” She cleared her throat and tried again. “Where am I, James?”_

_“Belford Hospital,” he answered, then held his hand up to stop the question he could see forming on her lips. “I need to get the doctor, tell him you’re awake. And as soon as he’s checked you over, I will answer all your questions. All right?”_

_She nodded._

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome aboard British Airways flight 1934, non-stop to London, England.”

The stewardess’ announcement pulled James from his memory, and he glanced around the now full cabin before turning back to the window, ignoring the tall redhead seated next to him, and let his mind drift again.

_“If you take it easy, and do the prescribed therapies, I see no reason why you should not regain full mobility,” the doctor told Olivia._

_“Thank you, Doctor,” she replied in a still hoarse voice._

_“You’re welcome, Mrs. Bryce,” the doctor replied, then turned to Bond. “She needs to rest, so don’t keep her talking too long.”_

_“I won’t,” James said._

_The doctor walked to the door. “Get some rest yourself.”_

_“I will, Doctor, thanks.”_

_“I mean it, Mr. Bryce. And not just sleeping in the chair as you’ve been doing these last few days.”_

_“Yes, Doctor.”_

_The doctor smiled, then nodded and left._

_“You’ve been sleeping here?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“No wonder you look awful, 007.”_

_“Thanks.” A wry smile touched his lips._

_“So tell me what happened,” Olivia said._

_“What’s the last thing you remember?” James asked._

_A thoughtful look came to her face, and she looked down at her hands. “Silva holding a gun to my head, then you showing up and stopping him,” she told him, then lifted her eyes to his. “I remember falling, and you catching me.”_

_James nodded._

_“You held me. We talked briefly, and then…” her voice trailed off._

_“You died in my arms,” James told her, relieved that his voice did not crack. He’d been reliving that horrible moment over, and over the last few days as she lay recovering._

_“Then how…?”_

_“I revived you.”_

_“I’m glad to see Six’s First Aid training has not gone to waste,” she said dryly._

_James couldn’t help chuckling. “Once I got you back, Kincade and I drove you to the nearest hospital, where the doctor removed the bullet and some stone fragments from your hip.”_

_“How long?”_

_“The surgery took less than an hour, but you’ve been asleep for three days.”_

_Olivia nodded. “Mrs. Bryce? Is that not one of your aliases?”_

_“Yes it is. I thought it best everyone at Six believed you were dead.”_

_“But with no body…”_

_“I told Mallory you died in the explosion that destroyed Skyfall.”_

_“I see,” she said quietly, shifting in the bed._

_James saw her wince. “Are you all right?” he asked, leaning forward, his hand resting on the bed next to her thigh._

_“Just a little stiff, that’s all,” she answered._

_“Perhaps I should let you get some rest now,” James suggested._

_“No.” She shook her head. “Not just yet, please.”_

_James held her gaze for a moment, then nodded._

_“So, if I’m dead, what happens now?”_

_“Well, as soon as the doctor gives the okay, I thought you could stay at the cottage until you’re fully recovered.”_

_“Cottage?”_

_“Well, it’s an actual house, but we’ve always just called it the cottage. It borders just on the edge of Skyfall’s property,” James explained. “It’s where Kincade lives.”_

_“If it’s Kincade’s home - ”_

_“I own it,” he said simply, cutting her off._

_She shook her head. “But we sold…”_

_“It’s in Kincade’s name, but I own it,” James told her._

_“I see. And he won’t mind you moving me into his home?”_

_“No. Far from it in fact,” James answered, then leaned back in his chair, and grinned at her. “He’s sweet on you.”_

_Olivia snorted. “Do be serious, 007.”_

_“I am,” he replied. “I’ve seen his face when he looks at you. He’s quite taken.”_

_Olivia rolled her eyes. “How long must I remain at the cottage,” she asked, and James grinned._

_“Until you’re fully healed, then we’ll decide where we go from there.”_

_“We?”_

_James nodded, and moved the chair closer, then took her hand in his. “We,” he said quietly, then smiled and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “I am rather taken with you myself.”_

_“James…” Olivia said softly, and though she tried to hide it, he saw a brief flash of hope in her eyes._

_It was that hope that helped quell the sudden rush of nervousness he felt._

_“In fact, I am more than taken with you, and I have been for years.”_

_Olivia shook her head._

_“It’s true,” he told her. “I care about you, M… Olivia,” he corrected himself softly, lifting her hand to his mouth to press his lips to her knuckles. “I have for some time, but it wasn’t until you died in my arms that I realized just how much.”_

_“You’re serious?”_

_“Completely,” James said. “I don’t blame you if you don’t believe me; I know what my reputation is, however, all I ask is that you think about it. My time as a Double-0 is coming to an end, as we both know, and I would like to retire with you.”_

_“James - ” He rose up, and pressed his finger against her lips._

_“Think about it,” he told her. “I’m going to let you get some rest now, and I’ll be back in the morning.” He leaned closer, and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. “Think about it,” he whispered, then ducked his head to brush his lips over hers. “Please.”_

James opened his eyes as a sudden noise penetrated his thoughts. He sat up in his seat, stretching a little as he did, and glanced around, trying to ascertain what had disturbed him. Many of the passengers seemed to be reading, or sleeping.

“You missed the snack trolley,” the young woman beside him told him with a large smile. “The stewardess did not want to wake you. I’m sure if you call her, she’ll only be too happy to bring you something.”

“Not a problem,” he said, giving her a small smile, then glanced down at his watch, noting that a couple of hours had passed, and realized that he had fallen asleep.

He wondered if Felix had got Olivia out of the house safely, and how much of a fuss, if any, she’d put up over having to move again. James knew though, that once Felix explained why they had to move, that Olivia would understand.

He turned his face towards the window again, and stared out at the clouds.

**~*007*~**

_“What the hell are you doing?!”_

_Olivia’s head snapped up at the loud voice, and she stumbled._

_Before she could draw her next breath, she found herself against James’ hard chest, with his two strong arms wrapping securely around her._

_“Are you all right?”_

_“Yes. No thanks to you! What do you mean by startling me like that?!”_

_“What the hell are you doing out of bed?” James asked instead of answering her._

_“If you must know, I had to go to the loo,” she told him, scowling up at him. Her face softened however, when she saw the genuine fear and concern in his blue eyes. She gently patted his chest. “I’m all right, James. The doctor told me I could take myself to the toilet, so long as I was careful, and took it slow.”_

_“And then I came along…” He shook his head. “Sorry.”_

_“It’s okay. You didn’t know,” she said, then smiled up at him. “I’m just grateful for your quick reflexes.”_

_Olivia felt his arms tighten around her, and she became aware of his body pressing all along hers. All of a sudden she felt breathless, and her heart began to race, as she watched his eyes fill with desire._

_“Olivia…” he whispered, and then his mouth was on hers._

_She was surprised at the gentleness of the kiss, his lips brushing over hers again and again, until finally, with another soft whisper of her name, they settled firmly on hers. His tongue flicked against her lips, tracing them lightly before she parted them, and allowed him to slip his tongue into her mouth. She moaned softly, her fingers curling into his jacket, as she responded to his kiss._

_Her right hand slid up his chest, and curled around the back of his head, as her body melted against his, the kiss growing deeper, and more passionate with every passing moment._

_Olivia gasped when he finally eased his mouth from hers, then pressed his lips to her forehead, murmuring her name, as he slid a hand down to rest at the small of her back, and held her close._

_“I’m rather taken with you too,” she told him in a quiet voice, and felt him smile._

“M?”

Olivia looked up at the sound of Felix’s voice, the book she’d been pretending to read falling to her lap.

“I’m going for another coffee, do you need or want a refill?”

She shook her head. “No thank you, Mr. Leiter.”

“Felix,” he told her.

“Felix.” She smiled. “Then you must call me Olivia.”

“Give me a little time with that one,” he responded with a broad smile, then left the room to get his coffee.

Olivia laughed softly to herself.

She glanced at her watch. James was still in the air, and would not be landing for another three hours.

She sighed.

_“And then, the little bugger - ”_

_Kincade was stopped mid-sentence by the ringing of James’ mobile. He fished it out of his pocket, and glanced at the screen._

_“Excuse me,” he said, pushing his chair away from the table, then standing. “Bond,” he answered the phone._

_“Hello, Tanner.” Olivia heard him say just as he walked out of the room._

_She closed her eyes._

_“I’m guessing it’s not a social call,” Kincade remarked quietly._

_Olivia shook her head. “Excuse me, Mr. Kincade,” she said softly, dabbing her mouth with her napkin as she slid her chair back. She stood, dropped the napkin on the table, then carefully made her way out of the room._

_She found James in his bedroom, and stopped in the doorway._

_“How long?” James asked, then nodded. “All right. Thanks, Bill.”_

_He disconnected the call, and pocketed his phone._

_“You have to leave.”_

_It was a statement._

_James nodded._

_“When?”_

_“Tanner’s sending a helicopter,” he answered, turning to face her. “It will be here in just over an hour.”_

_“Well, we knew it would happen.”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“But I had hoped we’d have a little more time,” she said with an unhappy smile._

_“So did I,” James replied._

_“It has been two weeks, James,” Olivia pointed out. “Mallory has been more than generous, especially given that we are not related.”_

_“True.”_

_“And if they followed my wishes, my memorial service has been held already, and they should be reading my will very soon as well.”_

_“Tomorrow morning,” he said. “I’m to report to Mallory immediately after.”_

_“Do you know where you’re being sent?”_

_James shook his head. “Tanner didn’t say.”_

_“Which means you don’t know how long you’ll be gone.”_

_He shook his head again._

_Without saying another word, she crossed the room, and wrapped her arms around his middle, laying her head on his chest. Her eyes closed when she felt his arms wrap around her as well, and pull her closer._

_“I will try to let you know where I’m going,” he told her in a quiet voice._

_“James.” Olivia shook her head._

_“I know it’s against protocol, but I don’t give a damn.”_

_She did not say anything, as she knew that not knowing would kill her, especially after all the years she’d spent knowing every detail of his assignments._

_“I do wish we’d had a chance to make love,” he murmured into her hair._

_Olivia lifted her head to look at him. “Then you had better make certain you come back so we can remedy that oversight.”_

_James smiled. “Yes, ma’am.”_

Her eyes slowly opened when she heard Felix enter the room.

“Sorry,” he apologized.

She shook her head. “Nothing to apologize for.”

“Thinking about James?”

“Yes,” she answered, then watched him check his watch as he sat down on the sofa across from her.

“A little under three hours until he lands,” he said.

“I know,” she replied sadly.

Felix leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “I know this isn’t easy for you.”

“It’s never been easy sending him on dangerous assignments,” she told him. “This time though, it’s so much worse.”

“The not knowing,” Felix said.

Olivia turned to stare out the window, her gaze lifting to the clouds, then answered quietly, “Yes.”


	11. Chapter 11

“M.”

Olivia started awake, her eyes opening to see Felix standing over her, holding a mobile out to her.

“Sorry,” Felix apologized. “James is on the phone.”

She sat up quickly, and took the phone from him, and pressed it to her ear. “James.”

_“007 reporting as ordered, ma’am.”_

“Cheeky bugger,” she said, a smile coming to her face at the sound of his voice, and she felt a small measure of relief. “You made it.”

_“I did, ”_ he replied, and she could hear the smile in his voice.

“I’m glad. So now…?”

_“Now I am going to go see Mallory as planned. Update both him and Tanner, and arrange transport to Silva’s island,”_ he told her.

“All right.”

_“I don’t know if I am going to be able to ring you again.”_

“I know.”

_“But I will try.”_

“Thank you.”

_“Olivia…”_

“I know, James. Me too,” she said, allowing her emotions to soften her voice.

_“I’ll see you in a few days.”_

The call disconnected, and she handed Felix back his phone. “Thank you, Felix.”

**~*007*~**

“No. Absolutely not. That’s out of the question.”

“Sir…”

Mallory shook his head. “No, 007. I will not let you do this alone.”

“Too many people have already been killed in this mess, sir.” James said, echoing Olivia’s words from the day he’d kidnapped her from the hearing. 

“Sadly true,” Mallory agreed. “But I do not like the idea of sending you in there alone. It’s obviously a trap.”

James nodded. “Yes it is.”

“Then why go?” Mallory asked him, then shook his head. “Never mind. Foolish question. For her.”

The corners of James’ mouth turned up. “Mostly, yes.”

“There’s more to it?”

“Yes,” James replied. “Not only are the Rodriguez twins targeting the former head of MI6, with their computer skills, and their obviously psychotic natures, they are a threat to national security. They’re a threat. Simple as that. And we are in the business of dealing with threats.”

“Then why go alone? Why not with a team?”

“If I had my way, we’d simply bomb the bloody island,” James told him.

Mallory chuckled, much to Bond’s surprise. “If only we could. It would make things so much easier.”

“My thoughts as well.”

“Hold on a moment,” Mallory said. “Why can’t we?”

“Sir?”

“Well, not actually bomb it, we can’t do that, but gas it,” Mallory told him. “We drop several large canisters of BZ on the island, then once they’re incapacitated, we take the island, and bring them in.”

James looked thoughtful. “That could work.”

Mallory stood, and walked over to the window. A few moments later, he turned back to James. “All right. Let me see if I can arrange that.”

“And if you can’t arrange it?”

Mallory sighed. “Then I will arrange transportation for you to that island, as well as a back up team on stand by.”

“Sir - ” 

“The back-up is not negotiable, Bond,” Mallory said in a firm voice. “If anything happens to you, Olivia will kick my arse.”

James smirked. “Yes, sir, she would. Mine as well.”

Mallory nodded, and the two men shared a grin.

“There is one thing that’s troubling me…”

“Sir?”

“Why that island? The clean-up team cleared away all of Silva’s equipment when you brought him in. There’s nothing useful left on the island. And they’d have to know it’s the first place we’d look for them.”

“But it wasn’t,” James pointed out. “Q branch thought the original video was sent from somewhere here in London.”

Mallory frowned, then nodded. “Oh yes.”

James smiled. “It’s all right, sir. I had the same thoughts when I saw the video. Yes, it was filmed there. But I had already figured out that once I got to the island, that I would not be staying there.”

“A stopover.”

“A stopover.” James agreed. “As you pointed out, it is a vulnerable location.”

“But what if it’s not? What if they do keep you there?”

“Then they are not as smart as we think.”

Mallory nodded. “All right, let me see what I can do. Report back here in an hour.”

“Yes, sir.” Bond stood, then left the office.

**~*007*~**

“Ouch!” Bond rubbed his upper arm. “What the hell was that for?” he asked, glaring at Tanner.

“For keeping me in the dark about M still being alive,” Bill replied, shooting James a dirty look.

James looked over at Moneypenny who was seated at her desk, fighting a smile. “You want to have a go as well?” he said, offering his other arm.

Moneypenny shook her head. “No.”

“Are you sure?”

This time she laughed softly, and nodded. “Quite sure. I only met her briefly after I shot you, and she suspended me. Most of what I knew about her, I only knew by reputation.”

James turned back to Bill. “I’m sorry, Bill, but I did what I thought was best to keep her safe.”

The glare left Tanner’s face, and he nodded slowly. “I know you did. Even so, you should have told me. I would not have told a soul, you know that.”

“I know.”

“But you still did not say anything.”

“I couldn’t, Bill.” James shook his head. “Her safety was my first priority.” He then gave his friend a small smile. “If it’s any consolation, I am glad you know now.”

Tanner scowled, then shook his head in defeat. “Is she really all right?”

“Yes,” James replied, clapping the other man on the shoulder, before walking over to the door. “She is. And once this threat’s been neutralized, and she can come home, she’ll be even better.”

“You will stop those two, won’t you?”

Bond paused in the now open door, and looked back at them. “Or die trying.”

**~*007*~**

“I was just about to send Tanner to find you,” Mallory said without preamble the moment Bond stepped into his office. “We’ve got a problem.”

“What?” James asked, not liking the ominous tone in his superior’s voice.

Mallory gestured to his computer. “You need to see this.”

James quickly crossed the room. Once he reached the desk, Mallory turned his computer around. On the screen was a paused video of the Rodriguez twins, and…

“Olivia,” he whispered, fear clenching his heart.

Mallory and hit play.

Ten minutes later, James sank down into the chair beside him, and exhaled the breath he’d been holding.

“Are you certain she’s in a safe place?”

James nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

The moment the video started it had immediately been apparent that the woman with the twins was not Olivia. Just a woman made up to look like her. But for just that one fleeting moment, he’d feared the worst.

What those two had done to that poor woman… James shuddered at the thought of them doing that to his Olivia.

“Do you think it’s true?”

James nodded. “Yes, I do.”

“Would they really blow that up?”

“Their father blew up M’s office at Vauxhall,” James pointed out.

“True.” Mallory nodded, then sat in his chair. “All right, so what do we do? We can’t gas them now.”

James shrugged. “Plan B. Send me in alone.”

Mallory shook his head. “I really do not like that idea.”

“Neither do I,” James said. “But what choice do we have now?”

Mallory folded his hands on his desk, and sighed. “None.”

“Exactly.”

“I’ll go in, and keep them occupied long enough for you to secure things here.”

“You do realize what that means?”

“Yes.” James nodded.

“And you’re willing to endure possible torture to keep - ”

“Them and her safe, yes, sir.”

Mallory shook his head, then reached for his phone. “Let me speak to Captain Andrews,” he said.

James got to his feet, and walked over to the far window. He pushed the curtain aside, and looked out, his thoughts drifting to Olivia.

“Everything is set.” 

James turned back to the other man.

“Report to the Station Commander at Northolt. Captain Brian Andrews. He has a helicopter standing by to take you to the island.”

“Yes, sir.”

“We’ll need two days from the moment you arrive to secure things here. Are you certain you can do this?”

“Yes, sir.” James nodded.

“All right,” Mallory said. “Good luck, 007.”

“Thank you, sir,” Bond replied. He turned to leave, then stopped, and turned back to Mallory. “Sir, may I ask a small favour?”

Mallory nodded, and James reached inside his jacket, and pulled out a long envelope. He handed it to the other man.

“Just in case,” James told him in a low voice.

“Of course,” Mallory replied, glancing at the face of the envelope.

“Thank you, sir,” James said, then left the office.

**~*007*~**

“As soon as you’ve strapped yourself in, Commander, we’ll take off,” the young officer told him, then handed him a headset. “You’ll need these.”

James took the headset, and placed them between his knees as he pulled his straps into place, and secured them.

“Just sit back and relax, sir. We’ll have you there in no time,” the lieutenant said with a proud smile.

“Thank you, Lieutenant,” James replied.

The other man nodded, then walked away.

James placed the headset on his head, adjusting them until they were sitting comfortably over his ears, with the microphone at his mouth, then leaned his head back against the hull of the chopper.

It was ironic, he thought, flying out to confront Silva’s children in the same kind of helicopter their father had used to hunt him and Olivia down in at Skyfall.

He closed his eyes when he felt the chopper’s engine slowly come to life.

_“Are you asleep, or just pretending?”_

_“I’m recovering, thank you very much,” he muttered, and was rewarded with a low giggle in his ear, followed by a warm body sliding on top of his._

_“Oh, you poor thing…” James opened his eyes at her low, husky purr to see her grinning down at him, “I’ve worn you out, have I!?”_

_“Of course not,” he told her, as he wrapped his arms around her, his hands resting on the smooth, bare cheeks of her arse. “I’m just catching my breath for the next round.”_

_Olivia laughed again, burying her face in his chest, and James could not help smiling, both at the sound, and the feeling of her body shaking against his._

_He moaned when he felt her teeth scrape against his collarbone, and her hips gently circle against his; her warm, wet pussy rubbing deliciously against his spent cock. “Christ, woman! You’re insatiable.”_

_“Mmm…” she hummed, nipping the underside of his chin. “Can you blame me?” she asked, raising her head to give him a hungry look. “Waiting all those years; watching you flirt and fuck your way through the female population, knowing I would have given anything to switch places with them.”_

_James’ eyes grew wide at her admission. “Olivia?”_

_“It’s true.”_

_“Why didn’t you say anything?”_

_“I couldn’t now, could I?”_

_“Why?”_

_“You know very well why.”_

_James sighed. “Those aren’t the only reasons,” he said. “Your being my boss, and being married would not have made a difference.” She shook her head at him. “What’s the real reason, Olivia?”_

_She held his eyes for several moments before answering in a quiet voice. “I’ve always been proud of my body, and I know I look good for my age.”_

_“Yes you do,” James agreed, caressing her arse._

_“But what chance could I have possibly had against all those beautiful, young women with their perfect bodies?”_

_“Every chance,” he told her softly. “As you now know.”_

_Olivia smiled. “Yes, I do,” she replied, then leaned down to give him a tender kiss, that slowly grew deeper._

_James felt a pulse of interest in his cock as she resumed rocking her hips gently against his, but he knew it would still be a little while before he’d be hard enough to make love to her again. There was, however, something he could do, and the thought sent another jolt to his cock._

_“Olivia…” he murmured against her lips, as he slid his hands from her arse to her hips._

_“Mmm?”_

_“I’m hungry.”_

_She eased her mouth from his. “You want to eat now?”_

_His grin grew; his grip on her hips tightened, and he began to tug her gently up his body. “Oh yeah… I want to eat now.”_

James jolted awake, the sound of Olivia’s husky chuckle echoing in his mind, as his head banged against the hull of the helicopter.

“Sorry, sir.” A voice sounded in his ear, and he turned to see another young officer sitting across from him. “A little turbulence.”

“It’s all right, Sergeant,” James replied. “How much longer?”

“Three more hours.”

“Thank you.”

The sergeant acknowledged him with a nod.

James closed his eyes, and leaned his head back against the hull once more. He was actually grateful for the abrupt wake up; the dream he’d been having, reliving the night he’d spent with Olivia, had begun to have its effect on his body.

He’d kept his promise, and had made love to her as many times as he’d been able to.

Making up for lost time, Olivia had told him at one point, as she lay curled up in his arms, her hand lightly stroking his flaccid cock, slowly coaxing him to readiness for another round. 

He felt himself smile.

She really had been insatiable.

So had he.

His eyes opened, and he stared at the roof of the chopper. He’d be damned if he was going to let Silva’s brats take this away from him.

From them.

I promise, Olivia, he vowed silently.


	12. Chapter 12

Disconnecting the line from the harness, James looked up as the rope was retracted, and gave the pilot a thumbs-up. The pilot acknowledged him in kind, then James watched the helicopter fly away. He removed his harness, dropping it to the dusty ground, then looked around.

He was a little surprised to see there was no welcome party, having expected to be surrounded by guards the moment he set foot on the island.

James looked around once more, then began to make his way along the deserted street; the same one he’d walked with Severine just a couple of months earlier.

He sighed.

He’d told Olivia the truth when he’d said the young woman hadn’t meant anything to him. She hadn’t. She’d simply been a means to an end in finding the person – for finding Silva – who was responsible for threatening the one woman who truly meant anything to him.

M. Olivia.

But he still could not help feeling just that little bit guilty over her death, and his part in it.

“You’re late, Mr. Bond.”

The voice echoed between the abandoned buildings.

“You said seventy-two hours,” James replied in a loud voice, and glanced at his watch. “It’s been seventy-one since your gracious invitation. Your fault for not specifying which time zone.”

He bit back a smirk at the muffled curse he heard over the speaker.

“Very well. You get this one, Mr. Bond. But it is the only one,” Mariano’s voice came back over the PA system. “Now, do please hurry and make your way to the building at the end of the road. You know which one.”

Bond continued his leisurely stroll, knowing he was pissing the kids off. Several minutes later, he finally entered the same building Silva had kept him in the first time.

A sickeningly sweet smell filled the air, and he realized, too late, that he was being gassed, and then knew nothing but darkness.

**~*007*~**

A stinging slap to his cheek brought James around with a groan. Instinctively he moved to raise his hands to defend himself, as he was struck in the face again, and discovered he was tied to a chair.

At least I’ve still got my clothes on, he thought wryly. 

“Oh good, you’re awake!”

James opened his eyes to find Mariano and Kasandra standing before him with broad smiles on their faces. In person, they looked even younger than they had in their video, no more than twenty years old, if that, and Bond found himself hoping he would not have to kill them.

He would do so if he had to, but he really hoped it would not come to that.

“I see your hospitality is no better than your father’s was,” James remarked, giving an experimental tug with his wrists, discovering they had used a simple rope to bind his wrists, once more noticing the lack of guards.

“We can’t have you wandering around on us now,” Mariano told him. “Can we?”

“Of course not.”

“Where’s the old lady?” Kasandra asked. “We specifically told you that we wanted the two of you here.”

“You didn’t think I would really bring her, did you?”

“No. We didn’t,” she said. “No matter. We will find her, and then our little party can really begin.”

James gave a small snort of amusement. “No you won’t. She’s someplace safe, where you will never find her. And she’ll remain there until I’ve taken care of the two of you.”

Mariano laughed. “I’d like to point out, Mr. Bond, that you’re the one tied to the chair, not either of us.”

James shrugged. “Minor detail.”

“What our father said about you is true I see,” Kasandra said. “You are a very arrogant man, Mr. Bond.”

James smirked.

“I don’t suppose we could convince you to tell us where she is, and save us all a lot of time and energy?”

“No,” he said simply.

“Your refusing to cooperate will only make things more difficult on both of you,” Kasandra told him, the smile on her face disappearing, a hard look coming into her eyes.

James shook his head, and smiled.

“Keep smiling, Mr. Bond, while you can,” Mariano told him, as he stepped close, holding up a hypodermic needle. He slid it into Bond’s arm. “You won’t be when we have your precious M here with us. I promise you. And you will tell us where she is. I guarantee that as well.”

The drug worked quickly, and before he could respond, James felt himself slip into unconsciousness once again.

**~*007*~**

When he woke the second time, James found himself strapped to a table, his arms stretched above his head. His shirt had been removed, as had his shoes and socks.

This can’t be good, he thought.

No sooner had the thought entered his head, when a burning pain shot through him, causing his body to arch up off the table as every nerve felt like it was on fire. It stopped as quickly as it started, and he fell back to the table, gasping for breath.

“Do you like it?”

James turned his head at the question, to see Mariano standing beside him, holding a cattle prod. He held it out for James to get a better look.

“I bought it just for you, James. Although I have made some slight modifications,” Mariano said, then leaned close, placing his hand on Bond’s arm. “You don’t mind if I call you James, do you? Mr. Bond is just so formal.”

Before James could answer, Mariano pressed the prongs against his ribs.

He arched off the table again, groaning as the electricity traveled through his body.

“Agonizing isn’t it?” The young Rodriguez asked, once he’d pulled the prod away. “Every muscle in your body feeling as if it’s on fire.” He jabbed Bond quickly again, enough to knock the breath out of him. “Now, James… where have you hidden that old bitch?”

“Go to hell,” James replied.

Mariano’s eyes narrowed, and he jammed the cattle prod against James’ side, holding it there for a full minute.

James cried out, his body rising off the table as every muscle went into spasm. He dropped back down, panting for breath, his body shaking as the residual electricity raced through him.

“Where is she?” Mariano asked again.

James shook his head. “FUCK!” he shouted when he was zapped again.

“The sooner you tell me, the sooner the pain stops, James.”

James gritted his teeth as he fought against the pain, his body bowed tight, every muscle straining as the electric current charged through them.

“Only you can make this stop, James!” Mariano spoke loudly over the sizzle of the cattle prod, and James’ loud groans.

“Mariano! Stop that!”

The pain stopped as the prod was removed from his side at the sound of Kasandra’s angry voice.

“The idea is to torture him, not kill him,” she told her brother, as she walked further into the room.

“I’ve only just started, Kas,” Mariano replied, then prodded James again with three rapid jolts in a row. “He’s fine. Aren’t you, James?” he inquired.

“Just dandy.”

“See!” Mariano smiled, then zapped him again. “I figure it won’t take too much more, and he’ll tell us what we want to know.”

“Not bloody fucking likely,” James stated in a hoarse voice.

Kasandra moved around the table, standing opposite her brother, and smiled unkindly down at him. “Oh, I think you will. My brother will get it out of you, Mr. Bond. So you really should just give in now, and tell us where the old woman is.”

James gave her a bored look, then closed his eyes.

He heard the sizzle of the prod seconds before the prongs touched his chest, and he grunted through the pain, refusing to give them the satisfaction of crying out. Several agonizing minutes later, the pain stopped, and he sagged onto the table, panting for breath.

The cattle prod was rammed against his chest again before he could draw a second breath, and James cried out before he could stop himself.

“AAGGHH!”

**~*007*~**

Olivia’s eyes snapped open.

Sitting up slowly, her hand rubbing absently at her chest, she wondered what had woken her up.

She’d been dreaming about James, she realized, and smiled softly as tendrils of the dream came back to her.

They’d been dancing.

Slowly.

On a beach in the moonlight, in their warm, secluded hideaway.

And then the dream had changed.

The smile fell from Olivia’s face.

She tossed the covers aside, and slipped out of the bed, snagging her robe from the bench at the foot of the bed, and pulled it on as she left the bedroom. She would not be going back to sleep now.

“M?”

Olivia saw Felix’s head come up as she entered the living room.

“M, what is it?”

“Something’s wrong.”

“What do you - ”

Olivia cut him off. “James is in trouble.”


	13. Chapter 13

“M, I can’t let you do this,” Felix told her, as she threw the few clothes she had into the travel bag on the bed. “James will kick my ass if I let anything happen to you.”

Olivia looked back over her shoulder at him. “And I’ll kick your arse if you don’t help me get to him,” Olivia replied in a deadly calm voice. “Felix, James needs our help.”

Felix sighed. “Look, I know what you told me, but…”

“But what?” she asked when his voice trailed off.

He hesitated a moment, then at her pointed look, he said, “Are you sure what you’re feeling is not simply because of the change in your relationship?”

Olivia smiled. She’d been expecting that question from the moment she’d told him about her dream, and that she knew James was in trouble. “No, it’s not.”

“How do you know?”

She stopped fussing with her bag, and turned to face him. “I’ve always known when James is in real trouble.”

Felix sighed again, then pushed himself off the door. “I’d better go pack my bag then,” he told her.

“Thank you, Felix.”

“You’re welcome,” he replied, then muttered his earlier words, “James is so going to kick my ass.”

“I promise you, once this is all over, James will be too busy to even think about kicking your arse.”

Felix laughed.

**~*007*~**

The sound of laughter woke him up.

Deep, dark, menacing laughter

Followed by a boot to the ribs.

“James. James, do wake up.”

James curled up, wrapping his arm protectively around his ribs, and slowly opened his eyes. Mariano and Kasandra were standing over him, malevolent smiles on their faces

“I have such good news for you, James!” Mariano told him. “Thanks to you, your precious M will soon be joining us.”

James’ eyes narrowed. “Bullshit.”

“Oh but it’s true. Our friend Luis is on his way to pick her up from the safe house your friend Mr. Leiter has her hidden away in.”

James shook his head. He hadn’t given them anything, and he knew it. He had, in fact, no information to give them; the very reason he had not wanted to know where Felix would be taking her.

“Now if you would so kind as to repeat the address you gave us last night,” Kasandra said. “You were slurring, and I am afraid my dear brother missed one of the numbers.”

“Kiss my arse!” James growled, then closed his eyes; bracing himself for the beating he knew was going to come.

Sure enough, he received several hard kicks, and a jolt from the cattle prod. And then nothing, except the sound of retreating footsteps.

“I told you it wouldn’t work!”

James heard Mariano tell Kasandra just before he heard the door to his cell close, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Olivia was still safe.

He just needed to hang on a little while longer. Give Mallory and Six time to do what they needed to do, and then all would be well.

**~*007*~**

_“Is there any particular destination you have in mind for our warm, secluded hideaway?”_

_“No. Just so long as I have you all to myself, I don’t care where we are.”_

_Olivia lifted her head from his chest, and smiled down at him. “How about the Bahamas? We could inhabit one of the smaller islands.”_

_James smiled, and nodded. “I like that. You, me, sun, sand and surf. Sounds perfect.”_

_“Yes it does,” Olivia agreed, and laid her head back on his chest, snuggling closer. “No need to care or worry about anything except each other.”_

_“I will make it happen, Olivia,” James told her in a quiet voice. “I promise you. I will take care of those brats…”_

 

“M. M?”

Olivia slowly opened her eyes, then turned her head to find Felix smiling at her. “Are we…?”

Felix nodded. “Getting ready to land? Yeah.”

Olivia sat up, raising the back of her seat as she did, then combed her fingers through her hair. “Will someone be waiting for us?”

“Yes,” Felix replied. “I’ve arranged to have an old friend meet us at the airport.”

“Is he someone we can trust?”

“Yes. I’ve known him for many years.”

“And will he be able to hire us a boat?”

“A boat?” Felix asked, then shook his head. “Never mind. Island.”

Olivia smirked.

“Yes, I am sure he’ll be able to help us find a boat to rent.”

“Good.”

“I’m still not sure this is such a good idea, M,” Felix told her. “James was very adamant about not wanting you involved.”

“I’m already involved.” Olivia turned to stare out the window, the feeling that James was in trouble growing stronger. ‘Hold on, James!’

“We’ll get to him in time, M,” Felix said quietly. “We’ll get to him, and then he’ll kick my ass for this.”

In spite of the fear gripping her heart, Olivia chuckled softly. 

**~*007*~**

“Do you see him?”

Felix glanced around the crowded airport, then nodded and smiled. “Yeah,” he answered. “Follow me,” he said, then began to push his way through the throng of people.

Olivia stayed on his heels, breathing a small sigh of relief when they emerged from the mass of bodies into an open area of the airport.

“Wu!” Felix said, walking over to a tall gentleman wearing a leather jacket, jeans and a baseball cap, leaning against the wall. The man smiled, and straightened up just in time to give Felix a manly hug.

“It’s good to see you again, my friend,” Wu said, patting Leiter on the back. “It’s been far too long.”

“Yes it has,” Felix replied, then stepped back and gestured to Olivia. “This is Evelyn Bryce.”

“Ma’am.” Wu bowed his head slightly, then held his hand out to her.

“It’s good to meet you, Mr. Wu,” Olivia said, shaking his hand.

“Please, Mrs. Bryce, just call me Wu.”

Olivia smiled, and nodded.

“So what can I do for you, Felix?” Wu asked.

“We need a boat.”

“What kind?”

“The fastest one you can find us,” Olivia told him.

“Okay, and where do you need to go?”

Olivia pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket, and handed it to Wu. “Here.”

Wu unfolded the paper, and read the coordinates on it. “Ma’am are you sure about this? There’s nothing there. This island was deserted years ago.”

“I’m very certain.”

“All right,” Wu said with a nod. “I know just the place to go to for the boat.”

“Lead on,” Felix told him.

Wu smiled. “Follow me,” he said, then turned, and began to walk away.

Olivia followed, Felix right behind her.

**~*007*~**

“Sir?”

Mallory looked up at the sound of Tanner’s voice, to find his Chief of Staff standing just inside the door. “Yes? What is it, Mr. Tanner?”

Tanner quickly crossed the room. “You need to see this,” he said, and held out his mobile to the older man.

Mallory took the phone, his eyes falling to the screen, and read the text.

*M’s gone after Bond.*

“Damn!” Mallory swore. “When did you get this?”

“Less than a minute ago,” Tanner replied. “I’ve replied, but Felix hasn’t responded.”

Mallory handed back the phone.

“What are we going to do, sir?”

A full minute passed, and then Mallory reached for his phone. He lifted the receiver, then quickly dialed. “Let me speak to Captain Andrews.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Are you okay with this?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“No.”

“Then yes. I’m okay with this.”

Long moments passed, when only the sound of the boat engine could be heard.

“He’s so going to kick my ass when this is all over.”

Olivia chuckled. “I promise you, Felix, I won’t let that happen.”

“M, as strong as you are, I don’t think even you’ll be able to stop him this time,” Felix told her. “He’s going to be pissed off that I put you in danger.”

She placed her hand on his arm. “I was already in danger.”

Felix shook his head. “We both know you were perfectly safe at the house. They had no idea where you were.”

“And they have no idea I’m on my way now. This gives me the element of surprise.”

“Which will cease to exist the moment you step foot on the island, and are surrounded by a bunch of armed guards.”

“And while they’re gloating about what a doddering, old woman I am, and such a fool for showing up, it will give you time to do what you need to do,” she told him. “And for Six’s back up team to arrive.”

“How did you…?”

Olivia allowed a small smile to curl the corners of her mouth. “Know that you’d sent a message to Tanner? Did you think I wouldn’t know?”

Felix flushed slightly. “Well, I was hoping,” he responded. “You’re not angry?”

“No.” Olivia shook her head. “We’ll need their assistance before this is over.”

“Good,” Felix said, then took a deep breath. “There’s something else you should know.”

“What?”

“I received a message back from Tanner this morning just before we left the marina. Before James left London, the twins sent another video - ”

“Did he send it to you?”

Felix shook his head. “No. But according to Tanner, this one made the first video seem rather tame.”

Olivia’s face furrowed in concern. “Tell me.”

“The start of the video was a woman being tortured,” he began softly.

“And I’ll bet she looked just like me,” Olivia remarked flatly.

“Yeah.”

“What aren’t you telling me, Felix?”

“They had a recording of your voice this time,” he told her quietly.

“Christ!” Olivia swore and closed her eyes. Seeing and hearing that must have been torture for James. Her heart ached for her lover, and she whispered his name.

“They also threatened to blow up Westminster Hall and the Clock Tower,” Felix continued, “if you and James did not show up.”

Olivia opened her eyes. “The security there - ”

“Is not infallible, M.” Felix pointed out. “No security system is. Look what happened to your office.”

“True,” she agreed, then a thoughtful look crossed her face. “Wait a moment. You said they sent the video the day James left London?”

“That’s right.”

“That was two days ago,” Olivia said, her brow furrowing.

Felix nodded. “Yeah… so?”

“Felix, I am certain if the Clock Tower and Westminster were attacked it would have been all over the news.”

“True,” Felix replied. “So, James arrived in time.”

“James arrived,” Olivia said quietly, then suddenly shuddered. “Just James.”

“M? What is it?”

“James is acting as a distraction.” 

“Oh fuck.”

In silent agreement, they increased the speed on the boat.

“He’ll be okay, M,” Felix said.

Olivia did not reply, but merely nodded, praying Felix was right.

‘Hold on, James!’

**~*007*~**

“What do we do when we get there?”

Mallory looked across the chopper at his Chief of Staff. “Pray we’re not too late, Mr. Tanner.”

Tanner nodded. “Yes, sir.”

**~*007*~**

Olivia cut the engine, and allowed the small boat to coast into the slip. Unconcerned with grace, the moment the bow touched the front piling, she quickly scrambled out to secure it, tossing the line around the pylon. Once the boat was secure, she disembarked, and began to make her way along a well-worn path, leading toward the centre of the island.

She was on edge. Her senses on high alert in the unnatural quiet around her, and she knew she was being watched, but found it rather odd that there were no guards to take her into custody.

As she wandered deeper into what she suspected was the centre of the island, she spotted a building she recognized from James’ description, and began to make her way toward it.

When she was less than six feet from the building, the door swung open, and Kasandra stepped out, and rushed over to her.

“M! M you’ve come at last!”

Olivia flinched as the young woman threw her arms around her neck, and hugged her.

“I am so glad you’ve accepted our invitation,” Kasandra said, releasing her only to slip her arm through Olivia’s, and began to lead her into the building. “Mariano is going to be so happy to see you!”

As Kasandra continued to chatter on, she led Olivia deeper inside the building. Olivia glanced around; not only paying close attention to the way the young girl was taking her, but also looking for any sign of James.

“Mariano! Look who’s here!” Kasandra called out to her brother as they stepped into a large hall with high glass windows on either side. At the far end of the hall was a small lift, and on the floor, ten large stone slabs with empty server racks. In the far corner of the hall, stood a table with leather straps hanging off the sides; to her left, another set of double doors.

Olivia swallowed hard. ‘James, where are you?’

“Ah, M… so nice of you to finally join us,” Mariano said, a large smile blossoming over his face as he approached. He grabbed her hand once he was standing in front of her, and lifted it to his mouth. “So very good to meet you,” he murmured, kissing her knuckles. “My father spoke of you often.”

“I’m sure he did,” she replied dryly.

“Oh yes,” Kasandra responded as Mariano pressed another kiss to her fingers, Olivia fighting the urge to not yank her hand away, and slap him. “So much so, that we feel as if we already know you.”

Mariano released her hand, then spun away, raising his arms in a flourish before clasping his hands in front of him, the smile still on his face, and a manic gleam in his eyes. “I am so glad you’ve accepted our invitation,” he told her, repeating his twin’s earlier words. “But you neglected to let us know you were coming, so we’re not quite ready for the party to start.”

“So,” Kasandra began, as she slipped her arm through Olivia’s once more, and began to conduct her through the large room, to a door on the opposite side, “perhaps you would like to freshen up from your journey?”

“That would be nice, thank you,” Olivia replied quietly, still watching for any indication of where James might be, as Kasandra led her down a hallway.

“Here we are,” Kasandra said, stopping in front a non-descript door. “You can freshen up and rest in here until we’re ready to begin. It shouldn’t be too long of a wait.”

The door swung open, and Olivia gasped.

“I hope you don’t mind sharing,” Kasandra said, and gestured for Olivia to enter. “As you can see, James has been enjoying our hospitality as well.”

Olivia stepped into the room, forcing herself not to run to the huddled mass on the floor in the far corner of the room, then turned to glare at the young woman.

“Do make yourself comfortable while we finish getting everything set up. And if you need anything, please don’t hesitate to let me know,” Kasandra told her, then closed the door.

Only when she heard the lock click into place, did Olivia quickly make her way across the room. She knelt on the floor, her eyes filling with tears as she took in the sight of James. She reached out to touch him, then stopped, her hand hovering over him.

“Oh god, James…” she whispered in an anguished voice. His torso was covered in bruises and far too many small burn marks for her to count, that she wasn’t certain where to touch him without causing him further pain. “Oh, my love… what have they done to you?”

Angry tears spilled down her cheeks, as she finally settled for running her fingers through his hair. It was damp, she felt as she gently worked her fingers through the dark blond strands, and looking closer at him, she realized his trousers were wet also. She feared the reason behind it, having noticed a fire hose coiled up just outside the door; she glanced around, noticing a few small puddles on the floor around them, and the drain in the centre of the room.

“James…” She leaned closer, sliding her hand down to cup his scruffy cheek. “James, open your eyes, look at me.”

A low groan was her answer, as he tried to shift away from her, and curl up in an even smaller ball.

“James.”

“Go away.”

“James.”

“You’re not real. Just go away.”

Olivia cupped his cheek again, and turned his head back to face her. “It is me, James,” she said. “I’m really here.”

“No…” He shook his head.

“Yes,” she said softly, and lowered her head to brush her lips over his. “It’s me… I’m here…” she whispered in between light kisses.

“No… no… you’re a hallucination.”

“Does this feel like a hallucination?” she asked, covering his mouth fully, and kissing him properly.

“Olivia…” he moaned into her mouth, his hand coming up to curl around the back of her head as he responded to her kiss. “Forget kicking Felix’s arse, I’m going to kill him instead!” James growled when the kiss ended.

Olivia could not help smiling at that.

“Dammit, Olivia, what are you doing here?!” James demanded, as he rolled onto his back, and squinted up at her.

“I had to come,” she answered, somewhat alarmed at the glassy look in his eyes. “I knew you were in trouble.”

James shook his head, then groaned. 

“Shh…” Olivia whispered, shifting into a more comfortable position, sitting beside him, and gathered him closer, cradling his head against her breasts as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders. Her hand hovered over his mottled chest, still not quite willing to touch him. “Christ, what have they done to you, James?”

“You shouldn’t have come,” he told her in a gruff voice.

“Well, that’s a moot point now, I’m here,” she replied.

James grunted, then despite the obvious pain he was in, he shifted closer, and nuzzled his face against her.

“What did they do to you?” she asked him again.

“They tied me to a table, and used a cattle prod on me, then beat me,” he answered.

“Oh god.”

“And they’ve drugged the food and water. I’ve seen you here a couple times already,” he admitted with a crooked grin. 

“That’s why you…?”

“Yeah.” James nodded, then reached up to cup her face, drawing her face closer again. “Where’s Felix?” he whispered the question.

“Close by,” she whispered back. “Don’t worry.” She brushed her lips over his, then straightened back up, and began to comb her fingers through his hair. “Just relax, try to rest. Gather your strength.”

“I can’t,” he replied, shaking his head. “They’re psychotic, Olivia. Even more twisted, and crazy than Silva. Mariano especially.” He slowly sat up, shifting out of her embrace, and faced her. “They’re going to torture you, Olivia, you do realize that, don’t you?”

“Yes, I do.” Olivia nodded. “They’re going to try at any rate.”

James’ face pinched with anger. “I swear I’m going to kill Felix for bringing you here.”

“I did not give Felix any choice in the matter, James. I made him bring me.”

“I warned him you’d try to strong arm him, and try to convince him to bring you here, but he swore to me that he could handle you.”

Olivia arched an eyebrow at him. “Handle me?! When have you ever known me to be handled, 007?”

James sighed, and shook his head again, then gave her a wry smile. “Never, ma’am. But that’s not the point. He swore to me that he’d keep you safe.”

“He did keep me safe.”

“Sure he did. So that’s why you’re here, in this cell with me, waiting to be tortured.”

“James.”

“Dammit, Olivia! You promised me you wouldn’t do this,” James barked furiously, all traces of the drug in his system gone as his blue eyes flashed hotly at her. “That you would stay put!”

“And you promised me you wouldn’t take any unnecessary risks,” Olivia replied, her voice raised in irritation.

“I haven’t - ”

“Of course you have! What the hell do you call this?!” She gestured around the cell dramatically. “Just look at yourself, James!” She felt unwanted tears prick at her eyes, as she stared at his chest, and her voice dropped to just above a whisper, her fury vanishing as quickly as it appeared as she took in the bruises and burns once again. “Look at what they’ve done to you!”

James reached out to grasp her hand. “It looks worse than it is, I promise,” he told her in a softer voice, his anger draining away in the face of her anguish.

“I seriously doubt that.”

He lifted her hand to his lips. “It was worth it to keep you safe.”

“James…”

“Olivia, I would do anything, endure anything, to keep you safe, and out of danger.” James nuzzled the palm of her hand, then trailed his lips down to the inside of her wrist. “Don’t you know that?”

Olivia nodded, and cupped the side of his face. “I do.”

They gazed at each other for several moments.

“So what happens now?” she asked him.

Getting to his feet, James held his hand out to her, and helped her to stand as well, then drew her into his arms. He gave her a quick kiss, then pressed his lips to her forehead. “We need to find a way to get out of here before they can do anything to you,” James replied softly.

The sound of the lock releasing had them both turning their heads at the same time, just as the door swung open.

Kasandra stepped into the room, holding a gun on them both. “M, we’re ready for you now.”


	15. Chapter 15

“You bastards! Let her go!”

“Now, James, is that anyway to speak in front of a lady?” Mariano asked, as he finished securing Olivia’s wrists to the arms of the chair they’d pushed her down into after ripping the sleeves off her blouse and cutting away the legs of trousers from mid-thigh down, while his sister tied her ankles to the chair legs.

James struggled in the chair he’d been tied to; the same chair they’d tied him to when he’d arrived on the island; the same chair their father had tied him to as well. 

“If you hurt her in any way, I swear to God, I will kill you with my bare hands,” James growled, as he methodically worked at the knots in the rope binding his wrists behind his back. He knew if he could get free, he could take out the twins, and get Olivia to safety, as they had no guards to back them up – something he’d realized late the first day they’d taken him, which is why they’d kept knocking him out with drugs. All of Silva’s men, the ones he’d not killed at Skyfall, or that had been taken by Six in the raid of the island, must have deserted when Silva’s kids decided to take over their father’s so-called empire.

Mariano stood behind Olivia, his hands on her shoulders, and smiled darkly at James. “My dear James… I assure you, I am going to do far more than hurt her,” he said, and stroked his finger down Olivia’s cheek. “I am going to make her suffer…”

James glared daggers at the man, but was pleased when Olivia did not so much as flinch at his touch. 

The young Rodriguez continued speaking, unfazed by the deadly look James was giving him. “…and suffer.” He squeezed Olivia’s shoulder hard, causing her to grimace. “And you, James, are going to watch every excruciating second of it. Watch as I drain the life from this old bitch.”

“And once she’s clinging to the last thread of life,” Kasandra took up her twin’s tirade, as she began to finger Olivia’s hair, “we are going to kill you, James. Just as slowly, and just as painfully, so that her last moments will be watching you suffer as well.”

James kept his eyes on Mariano, who had moved to stand to the right of Olivia, as Kasandra continued to run her fingers through Olivia’s hair. His heart began to pound furiously in his chest when the young Rodriguez pulled a scalpel from his pocket.

‘Fuck, Felix! Where the hell are you?’ James thought frantically, as he watched Mariano tilt the sharp instrument back and forth in the light.

Mariano flashed James a large smile, his eyes filled with manic glee, as he made a dramatic flourish with the scalpel. “Shall we begin?”

“Mariano! Mariano, don’t do this! Cut me if you need to, but don’t you dare touch her!” James called out to him.

“Shh, James!” Mariano hushed him. “You don’t want me to slip now, do you?” he asked, then turned his attention to Olivia. “I won’t lie to you, M.” He held up the knife. “This is going to hurt.”

James knew the exact moment Mariano pressed the scalpel into Olivia’s flesh. Her eyes grew bigger, and flashed with pain, but to her credit, she made no sound.

“Cut her again, little brother.” Kasandra’s voice was harsh in the quiet of the large room. “Go a little deeper this time. I want to hear her scream.”

“With pleasure,” Mariano replied.

“NO! God dammit, leave her alone!”

James watched Olivia close her eyes, and bite her bottom lip as the knife sliced into her again, a low whimper escaping her despite her best effort to contain it.

“Ah, there we go,” Mariano said, as he straightened up. “Let’s just leave it like that for a few minutes, shall we?”

“You sons of bitches!” James swore at them, his eyes watching the blood run from the half-inch gashes in the heels of Olivia’s palms onto her bare thighs, then slowly drip onto the floor. ‘Felix! If there was ever a time to make an entrance, now is that time!’

“Now, now, James… your turn will come, be patient,” Kasandra told him, running her fingers through Olivia’s hair again. “You brought this on yourself…” her fingers suddenly fisted in the soft white locks and pulled hard. “Both of you!”

Olivia’s eyes flew open, and she gave a small cry at the sudden pain.

“I am going to fucking kill you,” James said in a deceptively, quiet voice. “Both of you. With my bare hands.”

The twins laughed.

“Still so arrogant, James,” Mariano said, with a shake of his head. “Can’t you see that you’ve lost? Your not so secret agency will not help you, knowing that if they try anything, I will blow their precious parliament to hell with the single push of a button.”

“You are both ours to do with as we please!” Kasandra remarked, her eyes filled with the same manic light as her brother’s.

James glared at them as he continued to work at the ropes lashing his wrists, pleased when he felt them loosen just a little. He turned his attention back to Olivia, and was horrified to see how much blood she’d lost in the few moments his attention had been diverted, and how awfully pale she’d grown.

He called her name softly; she gave him a weak smile, and he was suddenly reminded of that horrible moment in the chapel at Skyfall, when she was dying in his arms.

For the second time in his life, James Bond felt utterly helpless, as he watched the life slowly fade away from the woman he loved.

James swore silently. Where the hell was the back up team, and Felix for that matter?!

Kasandra released her grip on Olivia’s hair, and held her hand out to Mariano. “Hand me the scalpel. It’s my turn.”

Mariano grinned, turned the knife in his hand, and presented it to his twin handle first.

“Thank you.” Kasandra smiled at her brother as she took the scalpel with a smile, then crouched down beside Olivia. “Tell me, James, where should I put the next cut? Hmm?” She held the knife over Olivia’s wrist. “Here? Or perhaps here?” She lifted her hand so that the point of her blade pricked Olivia’s neck. “Yes? Should I just cut her pretty throat now, and save us all the trouble of waiting for her to slowly bleed to death?”

Olivia flinched away from the knife, but not before Kasandra was able to nick her with the sharp edge, drawing blood.

“Bitch!” James growled, and struggled against the chair. He felt the knot on the rope binding his wrist finally give way, but with his ankles still secured the legs of the chair, he knew better than to try anything. Not with that psychotic child still holding the blade to Olivia’s neck.

“Just for that…” Kasandra made a move to draw the scalpel across Olivia’s neck.

“Kas! Stop it!” Mariano ordered his sister in a firm voice. 

“But, Mar…” she whined, poking Olivia again with the tip of the blade. “I’m getting bored waiting for this old bitch to die! Let’s just kill them both, and have done with it so that we can get off this fucking island!”

Before Mariano could respond, one of the large windows behind them suddenly shattered.

**~*007*~**

Mallory stepped from one boat onto the other, aware of Tanner following right behind him, then turned to face the three men waiting for him: two of them his agents, the other a very angry black man being held between them at gunpoint.

“Agent Leiter I presume?”

“Yeah,” the man growled.

“Release him,” Mallory told his men. “He’s on our side.”

The agents did so immediately, with muttered apologies. Felix nodded his acceptance to them both then looked at Mallory. “You’re the new M?”

Mallory nodded. “I am. It’s good to meet you, Mr. Leiter. Please accept my apologies for the way my men treated you.”

Felix waved them away, then turned and smiled at Tanner, holding his hand out to other man. “Bill, it’s good to see you again.” 

“It’s good to see you too, Felix.” Bill returned the smile, as he shook his hand.

“I take it she’s gone inside.”

Felix snorted a laugh. “Of course she has. There was no stopping her. The plan was for her to go in, locate James, and then I’d slip in and help them take those two brats down.”

“What happened?”

“Your boys here,” Felix indicated the two agents still standing on either side of him, “stopped me. I should have been in there thirty minutes ago,” he said, then frowned. “I’m afraid to think of what they’ve done to her by now.”

Mallory cringed, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tanner do the same.

“Okay, so we need to get them out of there, and take the twins into custody,” Mallory replied. “How many guards are there?”

“That’s the odd thing,” Felix began, “I’ve not seen any.”

“Not one?”

“Nope.”

Mallory grew thoughtful. “Well, that should make things just a little easier then. You, along with my agents, can just go in and get them out.”

“Except we don’t know what those little shits are doing to James and M,” Felix told them. “And I figure they’ve somehow drugged James, as that’s the only way they would have been able to take him.”

The other two men nodded.

“All right,” Mallory said, “What’s your plan.”

Felix took a deep breath.

**~*007*~**

Kasandra shot to her feet, the scalpel falling from her fingers to clatter on the stone floor, and shot her brother a look. “What the hell was that!?”

Neither one of the twins spared them a glance as they moved off to investigate.

James glanced over his shoulder, and once he deemed they’d moved far enough away, he leaned down, and quickly untied the ropes binding his ankles, then slipped out of the chair, and crouched in front of Olivia.

His brow furrowed with worry. She was even more pale than she had been just moments before; her head lolled against her chest, and her breathing had grown shallow. He shook her gently, pleased when she stirred, then looked at him with dazed, confused eyes.

“James…?”

“Hang on, Olivia,” James told her softly, but urgently. “I’m going to get you out of here.”

He shot another glance at the twins who were both bent over whatever had sailed through the window, as he freed Olivia’s ankles, then moved to her untie her left wrist.

“Almost done. Stay with me, Olivia.”

“I’m… I’m trying, James… so sleepy…”

“I know, but you need to stay awake, please!” he whispered frantically.

“Tsk! Tsk, James! You’re not trying to leave us already are you? Why we’ve hardly begun.”

“Shit!” James swore under his breath, then snatched the scalpel from the floor as he got to his feet, and turned to face the twins.

“There is no escape, James,” Mariano told him.

“That’s where you’re wrong.”

James grinned at the sound of Felix’s voice. “About time you got here.”

“Good to see you too, brother,” Felix replied, as he stepped up beside him, training his gun on the twins. “Why don’t you finish tending to the lady. I’ve got these two covered.”

James gave him a quick nod, then turned back to Olivia.

“Hey, buddy, hands where I can see them.” James heard Felix tell Mariano.

He looked back over his shoulder to see Mariano with his hands in his pockets. His eyes narrowed, but he watched as the boy pulled his hands out, then held them out to show the he had nothing in them.

Trusting Felix to keep them in line, he turned back to Olivia, and made quick work of the ropes binding her wrists, then reached for the remnants of her blouse on the floor beneath her chair. “Hold on, Olivia,” he told her softly, as he tore the sleeves into smaller strips, then used them to wrap her hands in an effort to stop the bleeding.

Tying the final knot in the makeshift bandage, he looked up at Olivia to see her eyes closed, and her chin resting against her chest once again. He cupped the side of her face, his fingers sliding into place behind her ear to check her pulse. It was there. Weak and fast, but it was there.

“Olivia…” he called to her, gently slapping the side of her face with his free hand. “Olivia. Olivia wake up.”

Her eyes fluttered open, but were unfocused as they met his.

“James…” she murmured weakly, her voice softer than a whisper, and James realized he was in real danger of losing her.

“Felix!” James called to his friend, as he quickly scooped Olivia into his arms, then stood. “Please tell me the backup team is close by.”

“They are, James,” Felix replied, glancing at his friend. His eyes grew wide at the sight of an extremely pale Olivia, covered in blood, cradled in James’ arms. He nodded. “They are.”

“Good. We need to get her out of here,” he said, fighting to keep his voice calm, in spite of the rising panic inside him. ‘Please God, don’t let me lose her,’ James prayed.

All of a sudden, the lights went out, and the windows began to shade, throwing the room into near darkness as it began to fill with smoke.

James spun around, Olivia held firmly in his arms, just in time to see the twins break into a run towards the one door. Felix managed to fire two shots, missing both Mariano and Kasandra as they ducked through the door.

James stepped closer to Felix, and nodded toward Olivia. “Take her!”

“What?!”

“Take her! Get her out of here, Felix! Please!” James begged his friend.

“What about you?”

“I’m going after them,” he answered.

“…no… James…” Olivia groaned, stirring in his arms, clutching weakly at his chest.

“Shh…” James told her, then ducked his head and kissed her tenderly. “I love you, Olivia,” he whispered against her lips, then kissed her again before handing her over to Felix. He grabbed the gun from Felix’s hand. “Please, Felix, get her to safety!”

“I will, James. I promise.”

With a final, quick caress of her cheek, James turned on his heel, and took off after Silva’s children.


	16. Chapter 16

“Hang on, M…” Felix told the woman in his arms, as he hurried along the empty street, heading for the boats. He glanced down at her, and frowned when he realized she’d passed out. “Shit,” he muttered, and picked up his pace.

A few moments later, he was climbing onto the speedboat he and M had rented, to the anxious looks of Mallory and Tanner. He could not blame them, M was covered in blood, her breathing had grown even more shallow, and she was still unconscious.

“What happened?”

“Apparently the twins decided to bleed her to death,” he told them. 

“Where’s Bond?” Mallory asked.

“He went after them,” Felix answered, then looked down at Olivia. “I promised James I’d get her to safety. Do either of you have medical training?”

“I do,” Tanner replied, stepping over to them. In his hands, Felix noticed he already had the emergency blankets out. “Bring her over here,” Bill told him, shaking out one of the blankets, and placing it on the deck. “Lay her down.”

Felix did as Tanner instructed, and lowered M down on to the thick blanket.

“We need something to elevate her feet,” Bill said, covering her with the second blanket. “And we need to keep her warm.”

Felix scrambled into the small cabin, and grabbed a few more blankets as well as several of the cushions. He handed the blankets to Tanner when he returned on deck, then slipped the pile of cushions beneath M’s legs. Tanner spread the extra blankets over her, then checked her pulse.

“It’s very weak,” Bill said quietly, then looked up at Mallory. “We need to get her to a hospital as soon as possible, sir. If we don’t, we’re going to lose her. She’s going to need a transfusion.”

Felix stood. “Why don’t you two take the boat back to the mainland; to a hospital, and get her looked after. Bond will kill us all if something happens to her.”

A wry smile curled the corners of Mallory’s mouth. “True.” 

Felix glanced down to see Tanner nodding his agreement. “Sir, I think we should take Felix’s suggestion. She’s very weak.”

A loud explosion suddenly rent the air.

All three men jumped.

“What the hell was that?” Mallory asked, spinning around to see a large plume of smoke rising from the centre of the island.

“I hope it’s not what I think it is,” Felix replied.

“I hope not either,” Tanner said, and Felix followed his gaze back down to a still very pale M.

“Get her out of here,” he told them, as he moved to the side of the boat, and began to climb off it.

“What are you doing?” Mallory asked.

“Going after James,” Felix answered.

He’d just cleared the boat when the two MI6 agents came into view, jogging toward them.

“Report!” Mallory ordered. “Have either of you seen Bond?”

“We caught a glimpse of him through the window, and then the whole building went up,” the one agent replied.

“I know Bond’s got nine lives, but even I don’t think he survived this one,” the other agent continued the report. “It was a massive explosion, sir. Much of the building collapsed, and it’s burning.”

“Hey, keep your voice down,” Felix told the two agents, gesturing with his head to their former boss lying unconscious on the deck of the speedboat.

“It’s all right, Felix,” Tanner said. “I think she already knows.”

Felix looked closer, and saw what Tanner meant. While she still looked to be unconscious, Felix watched tears track down the side of Olivia’s face.

He felt his stomach drop, and said a quick, silent prayer before lifting his gaze back to Mallory. “I’m going back. I need to check for myself. James is one lucky bastard, and if anyone could survive that, it’s him.”

Mallory nodded, then looked at his agents. “Jackson, I want you to go with Agent Leiter. Help him in any way you can. Morris, you’ll drive us back to the mainland.”

“Sir.” Both agents acknowledged Mallory.

Turning back to Felix, he continued. “I’ll radio for more backup, and a fire suppressant team, and have them report to you when they arrive. Keep in radio contact.”

Felix nodded.

“I’ll radio you once we’ve got Olivia looked after,” Mallory said. “Good luck, Mr. Leiter.”

“Thank you,” Felix replied, then shot a glance at M, before meeting Mallory’s eyes again. “Same to you.” He turned to Jackson. “Come on.”

**~*007*~**

Hushed voices greeted Olivia as she slowly moved toward consciousness. She opened her eyes, then quickly closed them again, groaning softly, against the brightness of the room.

“Ma’am?”

Tanner’s voice, she realized, and opened her eyes again, blinking several times until she’d grown accustomed to the light. She watched as relief flooded her former Chief of Staff’s face, as well as her successor’s.

She tried to speak, but found her throat too dry, and began to cough.

Tanner moved out of her line of vision, then returned moments later. “Here, take a sip,” he told her, and she felt a straw being placed against her lips.

She took a small sip, then another, and then a longer one. “Thank you,” she said in a hoarse voice.

“You’re welcome.”

Having quickly deduced she was in a hospital, she looked down at her hands to find them wrapped in bandages.

“There are four stitches in each hand,” Tanner told her, placing the glass on the bedside table.

“James?” Olivia asked quietly.

“We don’t know yet,” Mallory answered, stepping around to the other side of her bed.

“What happened?”

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Mallory asked instead of answering.

Olivia closed her eyes. “James kissing me, and telling me he loved me,” she answered, then opened her eyes. “Then he placed me in Felix’s arms, and went after the Rodriguez twins.”

“Within minutes of Felix getting you to the boat, there was an explosion,” Tanner informed her.

Olivia felt a lump form in her throat as her heart sunk.

“Jackson and Morris saw James in the building when it went up,” Mallory told her. “Mr. Leiter and Jackson are still on the island looking for him.”

“Oh god…” she whispered, fighting back the panic she felt rising within her.

Mallory reached out, and placed his hand on her forearm. “We’ve not given up hope yet, Olivia. If I’ve learned anything about 007, in the last little while, it’s that he is a master at pulling off the impossible.”

“Yes he is.” Olivia nodded. She took a deep breath to steady herself, then met Mallory’s eyes. “When can I get out of here?”

“You lost a fair amount of blood,” Mallory said. “The doctor wants to keep you overnight for observation. I’ve arranged for transport back to London tomorrow.”

“I’m not going back.”

“Olivia - ”

“I’m sorry, Gareth, I am not going back until James is found,” Olivia told him firmly, then her voice cracked. “I can’t. Not until I know for certain one way or another.” 

Mallory regarded her for a moment, then nodded. “Very well. On one condition.”

“What is that?”

“You are not to go to the island under any circumstances. Only Mr. Leiter and the recovery team are to set foot on it.”

Olivia’s eyes narrowed.

“Otherwise, I will have the doctor sedate you, and when you next wake up, it will be in London.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“I would,” Mallory countered. “I give you my word that you will be kept informed of everything. So, do we have a deal?”

Olivia sighed, then nodded. “Yes.”

“Good. I have to return to London, you know how it is,” he said, and she nodded again. She knew all too well. “However, Tanner will stay to oversee the recovery team.”

“All right.”

“We’ve taken a suite at The Venetian. I will be sure to extend the booking until we know one way or the other about Bond.”

A grateful smile touched her lips. “Thank you, M.”


	17. Chapter 17

Olivia turned from her contemplation of the Macau skyline when she heard the lock to the door disengage, and watched as Tanner entered the suite, followed by Felix and, to her surprise and instant dread, Mallory.

His returning from London after only two weeks could not be good, and set warning bells off in her head.

“You found him,” she said quietly, before any of them could say anything. “How badly is he hurt?”

Mallory shook his head. “I’m sorry, Olivia.”

“No! No, don’t say it,” Olivia told him.

“I’m afraid it’s true.”

“No… he’s not… he can’t be,” she stuttered, and shook her head, then whispered with tears in her eyes, “He’s not dead. I’d know it here,” she tapped her fingers over her heart, “if he was.”

“I’m sorry, Olivia,” Mallory repeated. “Four days ago, we recovered two bodies from - ”

“Four days ago!? And I’m only just hearing about it now?” Olivia exclaimed, turning to look at Felix and Bill. Both men flushed under her angry, hurt gaze, and ducked their heads.

“Don’t be angry at them, Olivia, they were simply following my orders,” Mallory told her in a firm voice.

“We made a deal, Gareth! I promised not to step foot on that island, and for that I would be kept in the loop, and advised of everything that was happening.”

“I know, but I did this out of concern for you,” Mallory replied. “The bodies we pulled from the rubble were burnt to the point of being unrecognizable. Dr. Lindsay was only able to confirm late yesterday afternoon that they were those of the Rodriguez twins.”

“How?”

“He matched the DNA from their remains to that of Silva’s which we had on file.”

“But there was no third body,” Olivia pointed out. “So that means James could have made it out before the explosion.”

Mallory shook his head. “Jackson and Morris saw him in the building just as it went up.”

“That doesn’t mean anything. James has always managed to escape from situations that were, for anyone else, inescapable. Always.”

“Not this time, I’m afraid.”

“You said so yourself, the recovery team was unable to find a third body!” Olivia told him.

“Yes I did. However, the recovery team determined that between the force of the explosion, as well as the heat of the fire and the weight of the rubble, there was no way Bond could have survived,” Mallory told her. “I’m sorry, Olivia.”

Olivia bit her bottom lip in an effort to hold back the scream of rage she could feel building inside her, and watched as Mallory reached inside his jacket, and pulled out an envelope from the inner pocket. He held it out to her. “Bond asked me to give you this if anything happened to him.”

She reached out, and took the envelope from him, and blinked back the tears at her name written across the face in James’ familiar handwriting. “Excuse me.”

“Of course,” Mallory replied quietly, Felix and Tanner nodding their understanding as well.

Olivia turned, crossing the room quickly, and stepped out onto the balcony, and closed the door behind her. With shaking hands, she unsealed the envelope, and carefully withdrew the folded sheet within.

The tears she’d managed to keep at bay inside the suite, began to course down her cheeks as she read James’ letter.

*Olivia,

If you’re reading this, then I was unable to keep my promise to return to you, and for that, I am deeply sorry.

I want you to know, the short time we had together, before, during, and after we became lovers, was the happiest time of my life. In those few weeks we were together, I felt whole for the first time I can ever remember.

I just wish we’d had more time together. 

I leave this world with only one regret, and that is that I did not tell you sooner how I felt about you. 

I love you, Olivia. I have always loved you.

James

PS.

The Cottage is yours.

Keep it. Sell it. Do with it as you will. It’s yours.*

Olivia read the letter a second time, then a third, before clutching the page to her chest.

A loud scream suddenly filled the air; a wail filled with grief and pain and anger.

And love.

**~*007*~**

Three heads snapped up and around at the unexpected loud cry.

Tanner took a step towards the balcony door, but was stopped by Mallory.

“But, sir…” He gestured helplessly towards the glass, where they could see Olivia in the darkness, her head thrown back, screaming silently now into the night.

“I know, Bill,” Mallory said softly. “But leave her be.”

Tanner held his gaze for a moment, then nodded slowly, and sighed. “Yes, sir.”

“They both waited so long to be together,” Bill said, quietly after a few minutes, as the three of them continued to watch Olivia through the window. “It’s not fair this happened.”

“No it’s not,” Felix responded.

“Not at all,” Mallory agreed.

**~*007*~**

Olivia closed her eyes, and leaned back against the balcony window, James’ letter still clenched tightly in her hand against her chest, and sobbed quietly in a way she’d been unable to do when she thought him lost to her in Turkey.

“I wish we’d both said something sooner, James,” she whispered into the night, swallowing back another howl of rage.

Those few weeks with him had been the happiest of her life as well.

Olivia sighed.

“I wish we’d had more time too.”

She reached up, and brushed the tears from her cheeks, then opened her eyes, and stared unseeingly into the night sky, and took a deep, shuddering breath.

She had a decision to make.

Lifting the letter from her chest, she held it out, and read it once more before folding it, and slipping it back into the envelope. She pressed it to her lips for just a moment, then straightened up, stepping away from the glass.

Olivia opened the balcony door, and re-entered the suite, almost smiling at the way the three men seemed to snap to attention.

“Ma’am,” Tanner began, his voice laced with concern. “Are you - ”

“No,” she interrupted him.

She wasn’t all right.

She would never be all right again.

Olivia turned to Mallory, ignoring the look of concern in his eyes. “I’d like to go home now.”


	18. Chapter 18

Olivia lowered herself down onto the old stone bench, absently fingering the bandage on her hand. She was grateful for the early summer sun, as she stared out across the rugged Scottish landscape. She found it ironic that the field was so full of life when she felt so devoid of it herself.

_“Why have you brought me out here?”_

_“I wanted a few moments alone with you.”_

_“Is that so?” Olivia chuckled._

_“It is.”_

_“A certain gamekeeper starting to get on your nerves is he?”_

_“Yes,” James replied with a nod, as he sat down on an old stone bench, and tugged her down beside him. “He’s a good man, but he’s always seems to pop up at the most inopportune moments.”_

_“Really? I hadn’t noticed,” she deadpanned, her eyes twinkling with amusement._

_“Olivia…” James groaned, and she burst out laughing until he leaned in and stifled her laughter with a soft kiss._

_“Mmm…” Olivia moaned softly, and kissed him back. She shared his annoyance. She liked Kincade, quite a lot, but he really had developed a bad habit of turning up just when things between her and James were heating up._

_“We’re alone now,” she pointed out, murmuring against his lips._

_James lifted his head, and glanced around, then smiled back down at her. “What do you know about that!? We are indeed,” he replied._

_“Cheeky sod,” Olivia said with a laugh, then gave a surprised squeal of delight when James suddenly pulled her onto his lap._

_James chuckled._

_She wrapped her arm around him, her other hand sliding up his chest to his shoulder to curl around the back of his head. “Let’s not waste this opportunity then,” she told him softly, and guided his mouth to hers._

_“No…” James murmured his agreement, and kissed her deeply._

_Olivia sighed happily, as she parted her lips to allow his tongue inside to stroke hers. Her hand slid down from the back of his head to cup the side of his face, her thumb stroking his cheek as they kissed._

_She could feel his cock swelling against her arse, and felt a surge of desire move through her. She lifted her hand from his face, and reached down to grab James’ hand, drawing it up, from where he was caressing her waist, to her breast._

_He squeezed the full mound, his thumb rubbing over her nipple once, before he moved his hand, and slid it beneath her jacket, her shirt, and cupped her breast again through the cotton of her bra._

_“James,” Olivia moaned into his mouth, when his fingers slipped into the cup of her bra to tease her nipple into a hard, aching point. She felt her breasts swell, grow heavy, as James continued to fondle them, and her pussy grow damp with arousal._

_“Olivia?” James’ lips parted from hers when she grabbed his wrist, and pulled his hand from her breasts._

_“Touch me,” she told him breathlessly, guiding his hand down between her thighs._

_James groaned, as he cupped her sex, flexing his fingers against her. His mouth crashed down on hers again, kissing her hungrily, as he began to stroke her through her trousers._

_Olivia whimpered._

_“James!”_

_“Fuck!”_

_“Emma!”_

Olivia shook herself out of the very pleasant memory, and turned her head to see Kincade ambling toward on her path leading from the house; much as he had that day almost four months earlier.

“Emma!”

She sighed.

His timing had not got any better.

When he was closer, he called out to her once more, “There’s a call for you at the house. It's young Tanner.”

**~*007*~**

Entering the house, Olivia hurried over to the phone while Kincade crossed the room to stand next to the fireplace, and picked up the receiver from the table where Kincade had left it. 

“Bill?”

_“Hello, ma’am.”_

“I take it you have some news for me?”

Upon returning to London, a week ago, Olivia had extracted a promise from Mallory that he would not recall the recovery team until they had completely searched the rubble of the building, and the rest of the island as well.

_“Yes, ma’am, I do,”_ Bill replied. _“I’m afraid it’s not good news.”_

Olivia took a deep breath. “Tell me.”

_“The recovery team has found no evidence of a third body - ”_

“Then I was right. He managed to escape the explosion.”

_“No, ma’am. According to the Agent Lowe, the head of the recovery team - ”_

“I know who he is!” she snapped.

_“Yes, ma’am, sorry.”_

Olivia sighed. “No, I’m sorry, Bill. You were saying?”

There was a moment’s hesitation before Bill resumed speaking. _“According to Lowe, a gun was found several feet away from where the twins’ bodies were recovered.”_

“They were shot?”

_“Doctor Lindsay is unable to say for certain. However, Felix did say that Bond took his gun from him when he went after them.”_

“I vaguely recall that, yes,” she said. “Were you able to determine that, that gun belonged to Felix?”

_“No, ma’am. Much like the bodies, it was crushed in the explosion, and much too badly burnt.”_

“Then how can you be certain it was James’ gun?”

_“Ma’am, there is no other explanation. There were no other people on the island. The twins had no guards - ”_

“That we saw,” Olivia pointed out, and could almost hear Bill shaking his head.

_“And we know James went after them, and that Morris and Jackson saw him go down in the explosion.”_ Bill finished. _“M has recalled the recovery team, and…”_ he took a deep breath, _“has officially declared James dead.”_

“No!” she whispered.

_“I’m sorry, ma’am,”_ he told her in a soft voice.

Olivia closed her eyes, and took several steadying breaths. “Thank you for ringing to let me know, Mr. Tanner. If there’s nothing else, I need to…”

_“I understand, ma’am. If you need anything - ”_

“Yes, of course, thank you,” Olivia cut him off, then hung up the phone, and slowly opened her eyes. 

“Emma…?”

She’d forgotten Kincade was in the room, and turned her head to look at him. His face wore a sad, curious expression.

Olivia shook her head, then without saying another word, she turned on her heel, and walked out of the room.

**~*007*~**

Olivia wandered into the living room just as Kincade entered from the opposite side, coming in from the kitchen.

“Ah, Emma,” he said with a smile. “I was just on my way to find you. I’m taking a run into town for a few supplies, and thought you might want to join me.”

She shook her head. “No thank you, Kincade.”

“I know it’s only been two weeks since the official notification, lass, but James would not want you to lock yourself away, and stop living,” Kincade told her.

“I know,” she replied, then shook her head again. “I’m just not ready yet.”

Kincade nodded. “I understand, and I won’t push. You’ll know when you’re ready,” he said, then turned and walked back toward the kitchen. He paused in the doorway, and looked back at her. “Do you need or want anything?”

“No thank you.”

“Very well. I’ll be back in a little while.

Olivia nodded. “Drive carefully.”

Kincade gave her a small smile and nod of acknowledgement, then disappeared into the kitchen. She heard the kitchen door open, then close, followed moments later by the sound of Kincade’s truck starting, then driving off.

Padding across the room, Olivia sank down onto the sofa under the window, and curled up on her side, closing her eyes. She was immediately assaulted with memories of James, and the last time they’d been together on this particular couch.

She could still feel his hands on her body, moving over her back; could feel his hard body pressed all along hers, beneath hers; could still taste his kisses, and smell the intoxicating scent of his aftershave mixed with that something that was uniquely James.

Tears pricked at her eyelids.

It wasn’t meant to end this way.

They’d waited so long to be together, and had endured so much, that for it to end the way it had… 

Olivia shook her head, then reached up to swipe at the tears trickling from her eyes. She knew she had to stop dwelling on it, and get on with her life, but she was finding that difficult to do.

Her heart had stopped beating the day she’d woken up in the hospital to the news James was missing, and presumed dead. How was she supposed to get on with her life, when she was dead inside.

She took a deep breath, then slowly released it, forcing the thoughts and memories out of her mind. Little by little, she felt herself drifting off, everything growing soft and hazy around her.

After a while, Olivia felt eyes on her, and surmised that Kincade had returned, and that she hadn’t heard him come in. 

She kept her eyes closed, ignoring him in the hopes that he would leave her in peace.

Cool fingers suddenly wrapped around her wrist, and then her left hand was being lifted from where it rested on the sofa in front of her, followed by the soft touch of lips to her palm.

Olivia opened her eyes, and felt her heart begin to beat again, as she found herself staring into a pair of very familiar blue eyes.

“Hi…” he whispered, pressing his lips to the scar on the heel of her hand.

Her eyes welled with tears, and she flexed her fingers against his scruffy cheek, cupping the side of his face, the stubble tickling her palm.

A soft smile graced her lips as she whispered back, “Hi.”


	19. Chapter 19

Her hands clutched at his head, as she kissed him hungrily, moaning her approval when he joined her on the sofa, and covered her body with his.

“James,” she murmured his name ceaselessly against his lips, until the tears spilling down her cheeks made kissing impossible. “Oh my love…” she sobbed, and buried her face against his throat.

“I’m here,” he told her softly, and wrapped his arms around her, turning so that they were stretched out together, facing each other, their legs entwined.

Olivia settled into James’ arms, and nestled closer. 

Her heart was pounding furiously, and joyously in her chest.

He was alive.

Just as she’d known he was.

She leaned back, and reached out with her left hand to trace her fingers over his face; circling his eyes, running down the bridge of his nose, rubbing over his lips, before slipping down to caress his chest, stroking the firm muscles, feeling his heart beating just as frantically as hers, beneath his ribs.

She could not stop touching him.

And judging by the feeling of his hands wandering over her sides, her back and her arse, James obviously felt the same way. 

He was alive!!

“How did you escape the explosion, James?”

“I didn’t,” he answered, and at her elegantly raised eyebrow, he explained. “After I handed you over to Felix, I took off after the twins.”

“I remember,” she said.

“I caught up with them just a few moments later.”

_James fired three warning shots at the fleeing twins; one whizzing between them, the other two grazing their legs. They skidded to a stop._

_“I won’t miss next time,” James told them. “Turn around, and keep your hands where I can see them.”_

_As one, the twins turned to face him._

_“You’re too late, James,” Mariano said, with a smile. “It’s a shame it has to end this way. Our original plan was so much more glorious.”_

_“You and that old bitch deserve to die slowly and painfully,” Kasandra hissed at him, her lips curling into a pout. “Not this way.”_

_“Now, now, Kas.” Mariano reached out to pat his sister’s arm, his eyes dancing with the same manic glee James had seen when he’d been torturing Olivia. “Take comfort in the fact that father will be so pleased to know we all died together.”_

_“Of course,” Kasandra responded, nodding her head as she reached for her brother’s hand. “Together.”_

_“Para usted, Padre!” Mariano cried out, squeezing his sister’s hand hard._

“They each had a trigger in the palm of their hand, and when they clasped them together, it set the bomb off, and the building exploded.” James finished.

“Jackson and Morris said they saw you go down in the explosion,” she told him.

“I did. The floor gave way, and I fell several feet into the basement, but thankfully, not before I saw the ceiling collapse on the twins,” he said, and Olivia saw a flash of grim satisfaction in his eyes before he continued. “I dug my way out of the rubble, and just managed to get out of the way before the rest of the building caved in further.”

“Oh god,” Olivia muttered.

“To make a long story a little shorter, somehow I ended up in the island’s sewer system, and crawled through it until I found my way out on the far side of the island,” James told her. “Where I was picked up by a Chinese fishing boat on its way back to port.”

“How did the recovery team not see the boat?” Olivia wondered aloud.

James shook his head. “I don’t know,” he answered. “They brought me back to the mainland, to the local hospital, where the doctor patched me up.”

“Why didn’t you call?” Olivia asked. “You had to know I’d be frantic with worry.”

“Once I woke up, I did try to call.”

“What do you mean once you woke up? James?”

“I was unconscious when they brought me to the hospital. I hadn’t realized until I’d made it out of the tunnel, that I had a chunk of steel girder in my left side.”

Olivia slid her hand across his chest, and ran it lightly over his side. Her eyes grew wide when she felt the bandage beneath his shirt.

He covered her hand with his. “I’m all right.”

“Thank god,” she whispered.

“And like I said, once I woke up, I tried to call. I rang Felix’s mobile, then Tanner’s, but I couldn’t get through. I also had no idea where you were. I didn’t know if they’d brought you to hospital in Macau, or taken you back to London for treatment.”

“Macau. I’d lost too much blood to make the trip to London. Mallory wanted me to return to London the next day, however, but I refused.”

James smirked.

“I wouldn’t leave. Not until I knew for certain. When Mallory returned from London after two weeks to tell me that there was no hope, that the recovery team still hadn’t found you, I still would not believe it,” Olivia told him. “So I came here, and made Mallory swear that he’d give the island another thorough search, as I was still not convinced you were dead.” She paused, her fingers curling into his shirt. “Last week I received a call from Tanner, informing me that Mallory had recalled the recovery team, and that you’d been declared legally dead.”

James reached up to cup the side of her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. “I’m sorry you had to endure that again.”

“It was so much worse this time,” she whispered. “Before, I’d simply lost the agent I was secretly in love with. This time I’d lost my lover.”

James’ eyes filled with pain. “I swear to you, Olivia, I tried to get back to you as fast as I could.”

“I know.” Olivia nodded, and nuzzled her cheek into his palm. “When did you get back?”

“Three days ago. I - ”

“Three days ago?! You have no problem breaking into my flat at all hours of the day or night, and it took you three days to let me know you were still alive?!” Olivia shifted further out of his embrace, her face flushing with a combination of hurt and anger. She moved to extricate herself from his arms, and move off the sofa, but he tightened his arms around her, and refused to let her go.

“I didn’t know where you were!” James told her in a firm voice. “Christ, I didn’t even know if they had got you to a hospital in time!” His voice was softer, and cracked slightly. “That’s why I went to Mallory first instead of coming here. Yes, I hoped, and prayed, and felt that you were still alive, but I needed to find out for sure.” He paused, and gave her a look. “And, you forget, your flat had been sold, and while I had hoped you’d come to the cottage, I wasn’t certain you’d be comfortable doing so.”

“After your letter, it seemed appropriate,” she answered, her anger cooling as quickly as it’d heated up. “I felt closer to you, and I knew you’d find me here, because I knew in my heart that you weren’t dead.”

James gave her a tender smile. “Am I forgiven then?”

“Yes,” Olivia replied, and moved back into his arms, ducking her head to give him a soft kiss. “So you went to Six, then what?”

“Once Mallory confirmed that you were here, I took care of the necessary paperwork to bring us both back from the dead. Then I submitted my resignation, and came straight here to you.”

“Why us?”

“Because I am hoping to ask you to marry me, and if you say yes, I would like us to be married under our real names, not some bloody aliases.”

“You want to get married?”

“Yes,” James said with a gentle nod of his head, then rolled them over, and covered her body with his. He slid his arms beneath her, and framed her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks, the corners of her eyes, with his thumbs. He lowered his head, and brushed his lips over hers. “Olivia, will you marry me?”

Olivia reached up to cup his cheek. “Yes, James. I will marry you.”

She watched as a brilliant smile spread across his face, and felt a matching one on hers, which he very quickly kissed away.

“Just promise me one thing,” Olivia murmured against his lips.

“Warm and secluded,” James said with a grin, and emphatic nod.

Olivia laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should all thank Pers for this last chapter, as I had originally planned to end it in Chapter Eighteen. That was the ending in my head from the moment I started this fic! But she wanted to know a little more... so, this chapter is because of her.
> 
> And, again... thank you, Lady Duchess, for letting me grab your fic, and run with it. :)


End file.
